


Lisek

by Underthewater2016



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, neko, odrzucenie, sceny erotyczne, sceny przemocy, sceny walki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię? – zapytał zaskoczony. W odpowiedzi malec skinął prawie niezauważalnie głową. – Masz jakieś imię, potrafisz mi odpowiedzieć?<br/>- N… na – ru – to – blondyn odpowiedział niewyraźnie, przeciągając sylaby.<br/>- Ładnie. Naruto. – powtórzył z łagodnym uśmiechem. Na dźwięk swojego imienia jedno z uszek liska zadrgało zabawnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Liczbe rozdziałów podałam orientacyjnie, co wcale nie oznacza, że fick będzie miał ich dokładnie tyle.

\- Sasuke, jestem głodny – drobny nastolatek o lisich uszach i ogonie pociągnął za rękaw koszuli o półtorej głowy wyższego młodzieńca.

Brunet z westchnieniem irytacji odwrócił się i spojrzał na swojego podopiecznego. Pamiętał jak znalazł go prawie osiem lat temu w lesie, gdy wracał z jednej z misji, którą powierzyła mu czcigodna Hokage Wioski Liścia. 

*

Była późna jesień. Szesnastoletni jonin, dziedzic klanu Uchiha wracał do domu po tygodniowej misji. Przechodząc w pobliżu stawu, postanowił zrobić krótki postój na posiłek. Podszedł do jednego z pobliskich drzew i ściągnął z ramienia ciężki worek. Przeciągnął się, rozciągając zmęczone długą wędrówką mięśnie. Zamierzał usiąść, gdy dobiegł go cichy jęk bólu. Szybko się poderwał, kładąc rękę na rękojeści katany. 

Wyrzucał sobie w myślach, jak mógł być tak rozkojarzony, że nie zauważył niczyjej obecności. 

Rozejrzał się szybko, szukając zagrożenia. Dostrzegł leżącą wśród wysokich traw postać i podkradł się do niej po cichu. Gdy podszedł bliżej, ujrzał około dziewięcioletniego chłopca o włosach koloru dojrzałej pszenicy, spośród których wyrastały rudawe, lisie uszka. Miał nawet ogon. Każdy policzek przecinały trzy podłużne blizny, przypominające zwierzęce wąsy. Blondyn leżał nieprzytomny na leśnej ściółce, wśród opadłych, pożółkłych liści. Był wychudzony, poraniony i brudny, a strzępy odzieży, którą miał na sobie nie zapewniała ochrony przed jesiennym chłodem. 

Sasuke zrobiło się żal malucha i postanowił zabrać go ze sobą do wioski, gdzie otrzyma pomoc.

Ukucnął i ostrożnie wziął go w ramiona. Zaniepokoił się, gdy wyczuł pod palcami odstające żebra. Był przeraźliwie chudy i ważył tyle, co nic. 

Malec obudził się gwałtownie, gdy tylko go podniósł. Starał się wyrwać z jego objęć. Drapał i popiskiwał przestraszony. Widocznie bał się ludzi, którzy nie obchodzili się z nim zbyt przyjaźnie. 

Młody Uchiha podejrzewał, że pokrywające ciało blondyna siniaki i skaleczenia są efektem „zabaw” okolicznej gawiedzi. Starał się uspokoić malca. Przemawiał do niego łagodnym, ciepłym głosem i gładzi po główce i pokrytych miękkim futerkiem uszkach. Lisek przestał się szarpać, nadal jednak spoglądając na niego nieufnie. Spojrzenie to zniknęło, gdy zaproponował mu coś do jedzenia. Jego uszy momentalnie się podniosły, nasłuchując, a niewielki nosek zmarszczył się lekko, gdy zaczął węszyć w powietrzu w poszukiwaniu pożywienia.

Sasuke z uśmiechem posadził malca na trawie, przykucając obok. Sięgnął po leżący nieopodal worek i wyciągnął z niego paczuszkę z prowiantem. Malec oblizał się na dobiegający z niej słodki zapach. Czekał jednak cierpliwie. 

Wyciągnął kulkę ryżową, którą zaproponował blondynowi. 

Nawet jego wyszkolony wzrok zauważył jedynie mignięcie, gdy jedzenie zniknęło z jego ręki. 

Lisek kucał dwa kroki od niego, szybko pakując kulkę do buzi, napychając policzki niczym chomik. Gdy skończył oblizał się i ostrożnie podszedł do niego na czworaka. Przystawał co krok, zerkając na niego niepewnie, doszukując się u niego jakiejkolwiek oznaki sprzeciwu bądź agresji. 

Uchiha z delikatnym uśmiechem podsunął paczuszkę bliżej stworzonka. Te szybko ją porwało i wróciło na swoje miejsce, dobierając się do zawartości.

Malec z tymi wypchanymi policzkami i nastroszonymi uszkami i ogonkiem przedstawiał sobą tak pocieszny widok, że zachichotał z rozbawienia. On, wiecznie opanowany, nieukazujący emocji shinobi był zauroczony tym małym stworzonkiem.

\- Jesteś naprawdę uroczy.

Lisek na jego słowa zamarł, po czym odwrócił wzrok zawstydzony.

\- Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię? – zapytał zaskoczony. W odpowiedzi malec skinął prawie niezauważalnie głową. – Masz jakieś imię, potrafisz mi odpowiedzieć?

\- N… na – ru – to – blondyn odpowiedział niewyraźnie, przeciągając sylaby.

\- Ładnie. Naruto. – powtórzył z łagodnym uśmiechem. Na dźwięk swojego imienia jedno z uszek liska zadrgało zabawnie.

\- Naruto, musisz mnie teraz posłuchać. – uklęknął przed malcem, wystawiając w jego kierunku otwartą dłoń. – Nazywam się Sasuke Uchiha. – pokazał na siebie. – Jestem joninem z Wioski Liścia. Zamierzam cię zabrać ze sobą i dopilnować byś trafił pod dobrą opiekę, gdzie zostaniesz wyleczony i porządnie nakarmiony. – prawie parsknął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył jak podekscytowany się staje dzieciak, słysząc to ostatnie słowo. - Pójdziesz ze mną?

Malec zadumał się na chwile, marszcząc brwi. Uważnie przyglądał się jego twarzy, z której nie można było odczytać żadnych emocji.

\- Z Sa- su- ke.

*

Od tamtego czasu Naruto prawie się z nim nie rozstawał. Z początku tego nie planował. Chciał jedynie zabrać malca z lasu, gdzie nie przeżyłby nadchodzącej zimy. Miał nadzieje pozostawić go pod opieką Hokage, ta jednak po wyleczeniu blondyna postanowiła uczynić Sasuke jego stałym opiekunem. 

Twierdziła, że malec dotrzyma mu towarzystwa w pustej, klanowej rezydencji, w której zamieszkał ponownie po zabiciu Itachiego. Była to dla niego trudna decyzja, zamieszkać w domu, gdzie zginęła prawie cała jego rodzina. Wszystko tam przypominało mu ten dzień, gdy mury rezydencji spłynęły krwią klanu Uchiha. Nawet po jej wyremontowaniu, dom wydawał się zimny i nieprzyjemny.

Sasuke nigdy by nie pomyślał, że tak niewiele wystarczy by stał się ciepły i przyjazny dla swoich mieszkańców. Wystarczyła obecność Naruto.

Początkowo ludzie z wioski dosyć niechętnie odnosili się do liska. Wytykali go palcami, wykrzykując różne przezwiska i przekleństwa pod jego adresem. Bali się jego inności. Z czasem jednak, gdy się do niego przyzwyczaili, zyskał sobie sympatie mieszkańców. Bawił on ich swoją psotną, radosną naturą, nieposkromioną ciekawością i chodzeniem krok w krok za swoim opiekunem, który z obojętną miną znosił jego nieustanną paplaninę. 

Malec zmienił się od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania. Urósł, nauczył się wielu rzeczy, w tym również tego, jak zajmować się domem, co było bardzo pomocne z powodu częstych zadań Sasuke poza granicami wioski. Stał się także bardzo gadatliwy i absorbujący, zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy. Pomimo, że miał już skończone siedemnaście lat, ani myślał o rozstaniu się z Uchihą. Coraz częściej domagał się nawet zabrania go na misję, o czym Sasuke absolutnie nie chciał słyszeć. 

Z czasem coraz bardziej zaczynała mu ciążyć opieka nad pupilem i jego ciągłe towarzystwo. Tęsknił za spokojem, którego w pewnym stopniu mógł zakosztować jedynie w czasie pracy w terenie. Czuł się również sfrustrowany seksualnie. Od miesięcy się z nikim nie spotykał. Każdorazowa próba uwiedzenia jakieś kobiety kończyła się fiaskiem. Zawsze nieoczekiwanie pojawiał się blondyn, głośno domagając się jego uwagi i odciągając go od potencjalnej kandydatki do zaspokojenia jego rozszalałego miesiącami posuchy libida.

\- Sasuke, jestem głodny. – Naruto ponownie szarpnął go za rękaw.

\- Nie jestem głuchy. Zjesz w domu, gdy wrócimy z zakupów. – przebiegł wzrokiem po liście, sprawdzając, czy mają już wszystko. Dziś wieczorem wyruszał na długoterminową misję, nie chciał się później denerwować, że o czymś zapomniał.

\- Czy możemy kupić również ramen? Proooszę. – nastolatek złożył ręce jak do modlitwy, machając radośnie ogonkiem i robiąc do niego wielkie, słodkie oczka. Wyglądał teraz naprawdę słodko. 

Sasuke miał ochotę parsknąć rozbawiony zachowaniem blondyna, jednak zachwycony pisk jakieś nastolatki przypomniał mu, że znajduje się w miejscu publicznym i nie powinien pokazywać po sobie żadnych emocji. Był powszechnie znany z tego, że jest pozbawionym uczuć draniem. Gdyby się teraz uśmiechnął, każdy kto by to widział, padłby pewnie na zawał. Zacisnął więc jedynie szczęki rozdrażniony, starając się niczego po sobie nie pokazać.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem co ty widzisz w tym daniu. Kluski jak kluski. Nic specjalnego.

\- Nieprawda! To nie są jakieś tam kluski! To jest ramen! Najlepsze danie na świecie! – nastolatek nastroszył ogon i obrzucił go oburzonym spojrzeniem, tupiąc przy tym nogą jak obrażony dzieciak.

\- Nadal nie wiem, co jest w nim takiego dobrego – powiedział obojętnie, nic sobie nie robiąc z wybuchu złości podopiecznego.

\- To mogę? – zapytał na powrót słodkim głosem. 

Sasuke niemal warknął z irytacji. Lisek potrafił być bardzo męczący, gdy na czymś bardzo mu zależało, a jeśli chodziło o tą wstrętną zupę to już szczególnie. 

\- Możesz. – skapitulował.

\- Yatta! – krzyknął nastolatek i pognał do alejki z daniami w proszku. Prawie przewrócił po drodze Kakashiego, który miał nieszczęście wyłonić się zza rogu. Naruto nie zatrzymując się, krzyknął jedynie głośno przeprosiny.

Pokręcił z rezygnacją głową, pakując do koszyka kilka pomidorów. Uwielbiał te warzywa. To pewnie dlatego lisek zasadził ich pełno w ogrodzie. Swoją drogą to było niezwykle miłe z jego strony.

\- Niech zgadnę, ramen? – usłyszał za sobą dobrze mu znany głos srebrnowłosego jonina.

\- Owszem – odpowiedział, odwracając się w stronę starego mistrza. Ten jednak nie patrzył na niego. Czytał trzymaną w ręku książkę, z którą prawie nigdy się nie rozstawał. 

Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Nienawidził tych zboczonych powieści, które czytywał Kakashi. Najgorsze było jednak to, że mężczyzna coraz częściej zaczął je pokazywać Naruto, który później zamęczał Sasuke niestosownymi pytaniami, na które często nie znał odpowiedzi.

Bo skąd miał w końcu wiedzieć, jak to się robi z chłopakiem!? Nigdy z żadnym przecież tego nie robił! 

Nie miał wyboru i musiał poprosił Irukę, żeby powstrzymał swojego zboczonego partnera od demoralizowania mu podopiecznego. W przeciwnym wypadku byłby zmuszony zająć się kopiującym ninją osobiście, a to nie byłoby przyjemne. 

Umino, który nierzadko traktował Naruto jak swojego własnego syna, był oburzony zachowaniem kochanka. Przeprowadził z nim dość długą i burzliwą rozmowę, która skończyła się nocowaniem jonina na wycieraczce. 

Sasuke było z tego powodu trochę żal mistrza, ale najważniejsze było to, że blondyn przestał go zamęczać wstydliwymi pytaniami. 

Teraz męczył nimi Irukę.

\- On się chyba nigdy nie zmieni. – Hatake odwrócił się w końcu z uśmiechem, który był doskonale widoczny, pomimo zasłaniającej twarz maski. 

On nie ściągał jej chyba nawet do snu. Ciekawe czy przy Umino też nie pokazywał twarzy. Już to widział, jak srebrnowłosy kochał się ze swoim facetem z maską na twarzy.

Sasuke prychnął jedynie, starając się odgonić niepotrzebne myśli.

\- Przeszkadza ci to, że tak bardzo się do ciebie przywiązał. Zauważ, że to nie jest pytanie – powiedział Kakashi, spoglądając na niego tym przenikliwym, czarnym okiem, którego nie przesłaniała przepaska.

\- Wkurza mnie, że ciągle za mną łazi. Brakuje mi czasami chwili tylko dla siebie. On pojawia się nawet na moich randkach. Zero prywatności!

\- Sasuke…

\- Właśnie! Stale tylko to słyszę. „Sasuke pójdziemy na ramen?”, „Sasuke czy mogę iść z tobą?”, „Sasuke, pobawisz się ze mną?”, Sasuke tamto i owamto – przedrzeźniał blondyna piskliwym głosem. – Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Ciągle i ciągle coś ode mnie chce. Mam już tego dość.

\- Sasuke…

\- Nie mogę już nawet umówić się ze znajomymi, bo on od razu chce ze mną iść. Wprasza się na każde przyjęcie i spotkanie, na którym jestem i nie odstępuje mnie na nim na krok. Nie mogę nawet spokojnie z nikim porozmawiać, czy się zabawić, że o znalezieniu sobie kogoś na stałe nawet nie wspomnę. Wściec się można.

\- Sasuke…

\- Czasami zaczynam żałować, że go wtedy ze sobą zabrałem.

\- Sasuke!

\- Mogłem mu pozwolić tam zdechnąć, przynajmniej moje życie biegłoby spokojnie. Bez żadnych roztrzepanych, hałaśliwych lisów, to byłby prawdziwy raj, nie sądzisz? 

\- Sasuke!!!

\- No co!? – spojrzał rozdrażniony na srebrnowłosego jonina. Wzrok szarowłosego utkwiony był jednak w coś ponad jego ramieniem.

Spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie spoczął wzrok Hatake. 

Ujrzał liska stojącego parę kroków od nich. Z jego wpatrzonych w niego ze smutkiem, błękitnych oczu płynęły łzy. Uszy były oklapnięte, niemal stapiając się ze złocistą grzywą włosów. Wargi drgały mu widocznie, pomimo tego, że przygryzał je zębami, powstrzymując szloch. 

Na ten widok serce Sasuke ścisnęło się boleśnie.

\- Naruto… - chciał podejść do nastolatka. Ten jednak widząc to, upuścił trzymane dotychczas opakowania z zupkami w proszku i co sił w nogach pognał w stronę wyjścia.

Sasuke stał otępiały na środku alejki z wyciągniętą dłonią. Nie czuł się najlepiej ze świadomością, że skrzywdził swojego podopiecznego, ale miał nadzieje, że może teraz malec da mu trochę spokoju. 

Odetchnął i opuścił dłoń.

\- Jak dużo usłyszał? – zapytał Kakashiego, pozornie pozbawionym emocji głosem.

\- Prawdopodobnie wszystko. – starszy jonin spoglądał zasmucony w miejsce, gdzie zniknął nastolatek. Przez te lata bardzo przywiązał się do Naruto i nie lubił, gdy ten się smucił, co na całe szczęście nie zdarzało się zbyt często. Blondyn przypominał mu małe słoneczko. Ciągle promieniał, rozświetlając życie wszystkich w swoim otoczeniu. Nawet jeśli czasami jego światło chowało się za ciemnymi chmurami, szybko znajdował się ktoś, kto je rozgonił.

\- Trudno. Później z nim porozmawiam. Muszę się teraz przygotować, dziś wieczorem wyruszam na misję. – Uchiha udawał niewzruszonego całą sytuacją. Zdradziło go jednak częste, ukradkowe zerkanie w kierunku wejścia, jakby miał nadzieje, że blondyn zaraz wróci.

\- Tylko nie zwlekaj zbyt długo. Wiesz, że Naruto jest bardzo wrażliwy i boleśnie odczuwa raniące słowa innych ludzi. Zwłaszcza tych najbliższych.

\- Nic mu się nie stanie. Może nawet dobrze mu zrobi usłyszenie paru słów prawdy.

\- Obyś później nie żałował tych słów. Idę już. Iruka wystarczająco długo już na mnie czeka. Na razie. – pomachał od niechcenia staremu uczniowi.

\- Na razie. – Sasuke mruknął w odpowiedzi, kończąc robić zakupy. Pomimo tego, że obiecywał sobie, że w żadnym wypadku nie przeprosi liska za swoje słowa, kupił upuszczone wcześniej przez niego opakowania ramen. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby malec był głodny, jak sobie wmawiał.

Gdy wrócił do swojej rezydencji jedynym, co usłyszał było ciche chlipanie i pociąganie nosem. 

Po raz kolejny poczuł ukucie w sercu na myśl, że jego słodki blondynek przez niego płacze. Naruto był bardzo radosnym liskiem. Odkąd został zaakceptowany w społeczeństwie Konohy rzadko kiedy okazywał prawdziwy smutek, a już prawie nigdy nie płakał. Jednak zawsze wtedy, gdy miało to miejsce, przychodził do niego i wtulał się wtedy w jego ramiona, szukając pocieszenia, ciepła i bezpieczeństwa, wypłakując mu się w koszulę. Po wszystkim zawsze zasypiał spokojnie w jego objęciach, utulony do snu przez chłodną dłoń, którą spokojnymi ruchami przeczesywał krótkie, jasne włosy nastolatka.

Może to właśnie dlatego świadomość, że po raz pierwszy to on jest powodem płaczu liska, był dla niego tak bardzo bolesny?

Ruszył za dźwiękiem do pokoju należącego do Naruto i ostrożnie odsunął drzwi, żeby zajrzeć do środka. 

Malec leżał zwinięty w kłębek na posłaniu ułożonym z poduszek, które służyło mu za łóżko. Blondyn kategorycznie odmawiał spania na futonie bądź zwyczajnym łóżku. Mówił, że będzie w nim spać tylko, jeśli Sasuke będzie leżał obok, w przeciwnym razie pozostaje na swoim posłaniu. Sasuke absolutnie nie zgadzał się z nim spać, więc lisek nadal spał w tym barłogu i widocznie nie zamierzał zmienić zdania pomimo upływu lat. 

Czy było to przyzwyczajenie jeszcze z czasów, gdy sypiał na posłaniu z mchu i liści, czy zwyczajnie ośli upór? Tego nie wiedział. Nie zamierzał jednak ulec blondynowi. Było mu obojętnie, w jaki sposób sypia jego podopieczny, ważne żeby mu nie przeszkadzał i robił po sobie porządek.

Pokój liska był bardzo skromny. Poza posłaniem z poduszek była tu jeszcze tylko szafa na ubrania oraz półka, na której malec trzymał swoje skarby. Były to stare maskotki, które kiedyś podarowali mu on sam bądź Umino, kilka książek, z których uczył się czytać oraz kolekcja najróżniejszych drobiazgów. Były wśród nich kolorowe kamienie i szkiełka, muszelki, znalezione ozdoby do włosów lub dziwnie powykręcane patyki i korzenia drzew.

Sasuke czekał aż Naruto odwróci się w jego stronę, zwróci na niego uwagę. Był pewien, że malec wie iż on stoi w drzwiach. Niejednokrotnie już miał okazję się przekonać, że lisek ma doskonały słuch. Jego zmysły były o wiele lepiej rozwinięte, niż jakiegokolwiek shinobi, jakiego znał. No może poza członkami klanu Inzuka i ich czworonogami. Węch Kiby mógł rywalizować z tym Naruto. 

Uchiha podejrzewał, że ten głupi psiarz miał dużo więcej wspólnego z tym swoim kundlem, niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać. Może to dlatego jako jeden z nielicznych nie przepadał za blondynem. W końcu psy i lisy nie darzą się zbyt wielką sympatią, czyż nie? Naruto i Akamaru na pewno za sobą nie przepadają. Niejednokrotnie dochodziło do niemiłych incydentów, której bohaterami była właśnie ta dwójka.

Miał ochotę westchnąć z rezygnacją na wspomnienie kilku z nich. Zamiast tego stał w drzwiach i patrzył na plecy swojego podopiecznego, którymi od czasu do czasu wstrząsał szloch. Zawsze, gdy tylko przekraczał próg domu po powrocie do wioski, blondyn zawisał na jego szyi, domagając się uwagi i dopytując się o jego samopoczucie, przebieg misji, jeśli z takowej właśnie wracał lub po prostu opowiadając co robił pod jego nieobecność. To, że malec płakał i nie zwracał na niego uwagi, utwierdziło go jedynie w przekonaniu, że lisek jest naprawdę załamany z powodu jego wcześniejszych słów.

\- Masz ochotę na ramen? – starał się skusić go jego ulubioną potrawą. Miał nadzieje trochę załagodzić sytuacje i naprawić relacje między nimi. Nie lubił rozstawać się w gniewie. Później go to męczyło i nie mógł się skupić na powierzonym zadaniu. 

Naruto jednak w ogóle nie zareagował na jego słowa. A on nie miał czasu ani ochoty na przepraszanie liska. Powinien szykować się do drogi. Wzruszył wiec jedynie ramionami i wyszedł z pokoju. 

Obiecał sobie, że zajmie się naprostowaniem relacji ze swoim podopiecznym, gdy wróci i jeśli będzie trzeba specjalnie weźmie parę dni urlopu, żeby mogli spędzić razem trochę czasu. 

Uznał, że to w zupełności wystarczy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke z westchnieniem ulgi spoglądał na Wioskę Liścia, która wyłoniła się zza drzew. Misja okazała się bardziej skomplikowana, niż początkowo zakładali i z planowanych trzech tygodni przedłużyła się do prawie dwóch miesięcy. Nie podejmował się tak długoterminowych zadań, odkąd przyjął pod swój dach Naruto. Bał się zostawiać go samego na tak długi czas. Co prawda zawsze przed wyruszeniem prosił Irukę bądź Kakashiego o doglądanie tego małego psotnika. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że czuł się lepiej, mając blondyna na oku. Zwłaszcza, że ten miał niespotykany talent do pakowania się w kłopoty. Czasami wystarczyło, że na chwile się odwrócił, żeby lisek w coś się wplątał. Dlatego cieszył się z powrotu do domu. Musiał przyznać, że przez ten czas stęsknił się za swoim małym podopiecznym. Brakowało mu obecności tego urwisa i jego gadaniny. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni odkrył, że jest mu bez niego za cicho i za spokojnie. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek miał się do tego przyznać. 

Tym bardziej był szczęśliwy, że zobaczy go już za kilka minut. Z delikatnym uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach, otworzył drzwi pogrążonej w ciemności rezydencji.

\- Wróciłem! – krzyknął, ściągając zabrudzone przez długą drogę buty i płaszcz.

Nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi, w domu panowała nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Naruto! – Sasuke zawołał, wchodząc do salonu. 

Malec dalej nie odpowiadał. 

Zaniepokojony Uchiha zaczął szukać blondyna po pokojach. Gdy go nie znalazł, uruchomił sharingana, starając się jednocześnie wyczuć ślady jego czakry. 

Nic.

Nie było go w domu. 

Mężczyzna miał niemiłe wrażenie, że każdy krok, uderzenie serca, szelest ubrania, odbijają się głuchym echem w pustych pomieszczeniach. Wiedział, że to kompletna bzdura, że to jedynie wymysł jego wyobraźni. Po prostu odzwyczaił się od wracania do pustego domu. Zapomniał już jakie to nieprzyjemne wrażenie wracać z długiej, męczącej misji do pustego, zimnego domu. Naruto zawsze na niego czekał. Jego szeroki uśmiech i rozpromienione ze szczęścia oczy, odwracały myśli Sasuke od pustki, jaka panowała w jego życiu i sercu przed pojawieniem się w nich liska.

Uchiha z głośnym jękiem usiadł we fotelu, krzywiąc się na skrzypiący dźwięk, jaki wydał mebel. Był on strasznie głośny pośród panującej dookoła ciszy. Jak to się stało, że wcześniej nie zauważył, że ten przeklęty grat wydaje tak przeraźliwe dźwięki? Widocznie Naruto zagłuszał wszystko swoją nieustanna paplaniną.

\- Gdzie mogłeś pójść? – zapytał sam siebie. – Może jest u Iruki i Kakashiego?

Wstał szybko z zamiarem udania się do domu starego mistrza. Nie zwrócił już nawet uwagi na ponowne skrzypienie mebla. Jego głowę zaprzątała teraz tylko jedna myśl - znaleźć liska. Nie chciał siedzieć w domu sam, czekając na jego powrót. Malec mógł być nadal na niego obrażony po tym, co ostatnio od niego usłyszał.

Sasuke szybko wciągnął na nogi buty i chwycił klucze. Nie zdążył jednak nawet złapać za klamkę, gdy drzwi same się otworzyły. Stanął w nich srebrnowłosy jonin z papierową torbą z zakupami w ręku. Za nim stał mężczyzna o długich, ciemnobrązowych włosach, zawiązanych w wysoką, postrzępioną kitkę. Jego przystojną twarz znaczyła długa blizna, biegnąca w poprzek nosa, upodobniając go do zwierzęcia, na którego cześć otrzymał swoje imię.

\- Kakashi? Iruka? Co tu robicie? – zapytał, zaskoczony ich widokiem.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć. Jak się mamy? A dobrze, dziękujemy, że pytasz. Tak, z przyjemnością wejdziemy do środka. – odpowiedział mu złośliwie Hatake, wpraszając się do domu.

Uchiha jedynie coś burknął w odpowiedzi, otwierając im szerzej drzwi.

\- Co tu robicie?

\- Przyszliśmy do Naruto. Nie pokazywał się u nas od kilku dni. Chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czy u niego wszystko w porządku – Umino uprzedził swojego kochanka, który już otwierał usta, by rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę odnośnie marnego wychowania Sasuke.

Słysząc słowa chunina, spadkobierca rodu sharingana poczuł, jak jego serce na chwilę zamiera, a później zaczyna bić z podwojoną szybkością.

\- A… ale Naruto tu nie ma. Myślałem, że jest u was – czuł narastające przerażenie. Skoro liska nie było u nich, ani w domu… to gdzie mógł być?

\- Nie. Jak już wcześniej powiedział Iruka, nie widzieliśmy go od kilku dni. Zaczęliśmy się o niego martwić. Dlatego tu jesteśmy. – Kakashi postawił zakupy na pobliskiej szafce, nie przejmując się tym, że przy okazji poprzewracał kilka stojących tam zdjęć. Sasuke nie zwrócił na to uwagi, jakoś wyjątkowo nie miał głowy do tego, żeby się tym przejmować. W normalnej sytuacji pewnie wygłosiłby jakąś tyradę odnośnie bałaganiarstwa Hatake i ułożyłby ramki z powrotem na swoich miejscach, pilnując by były ułożone równo. Jego pedantyczne zapędy mogły teraz poczekać.

\- To gdzie on może być?

\- U nas go nie ma, to jest pewne. Po twoim wzburzeniu zakładam, że tu też go nie ma. A sądząc po panującym w rezydencji zaduchu i warstwie kurzu na meblach, to nie było go tu już od jakiegoś czasu.

Młody Uchiha rozejrzał się szybko. Sprawdziwszy otoczenie, musiał się zgodzić ze starszym joninem. Że też wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Blondyn nie pozwoliłby, żeby w domu było brudno. Zadobrze wiedział jak jego opiekun lubi, gdy dookoła niego panował ład i porządek. Sasuke czuł narastające przerażenie. Odbijało się ono na jego zwykle obojętnej, nieskazitelnej twarzy. Skoro nie było go ani tutaj, ani w domu Hatake, to gdzie był jego mały lisek?

\- Idę go szukać – rzucił jedynie, mijając szybko zaskoczonych mężczyzn. – Udam się do Hokage, a wy przeszukajcie miasto. Musimy go znaleźć!

Nie było innej opcji.

Naruto musiał wrócić do domu!

*

Sasuke leżał na łóżku wśród skotłowanej pościeli. Nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt na suficie. Nie był wstanie zasnąć i to nie była pierwsza jego nieprzespana noc. Świadomość, że jest w tej ogromnej rezydencji całkiem sam, że zza ściany nie dochodzą żadne dźwięki wydawane przez śpiącego liska, bardzo mu przeszkadzała. Do tego dochodził strach o podopiecznego, który prawdopodobnie postanowił go opuścić.

Szukali go od kilku dni. On, Iruka, Kakashi oraz inni shinobi. Przeczesali całą wioskę i okoliczne tereny. Zajrzeli w każdą dziurę i zbadali każdą norę, ale nie znaleźli nawet śladu Naruto. Uchiha był wykończony zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Nie zaznał ani chwili spokoju od powrotu z ostatniej misji. 

Po prostu nie potrafił.

Niepowodzenie w poszukiwaniach załamało go. Przytłaczała go myśl, że to z powodu jego słów, malec postanowił opuścić wioskę. A przecież wypowiedziane wówczas słowa były całkowitą bzdurą. W porządku, lisek bywał irytujący, głośny i absorbujący. Jednak Sasuke uwielbiał go właśnie takiego, jaki był. Lubił słuchać nieprzerwanego potoku słów malca. Tego jak się śmieje. Cieszył się, spoglądając na tą promieniująca szczęściem twarz. Na jego niezdarne wyczyny w kuchni, gdy po raz pierwszy uparł się, że to on sam coś ugotuje. Co z tego, że po wszystkim kuchnia wyglądała, jakby przeszła po niej wichura, zupa smakowała jak sól, a sam Naruto wyglądał jak nieboskie stworzenie. To nie miało znaczenia. Malec wypełniał swoją niewielką osobą całą rezydencję. Czynił z tego zimnego domu, ciepłe i przytulne miejsce. Młody Uchiha dopiero teraz to zrozumiał i już tęsknił za zapachem słońca i lasu, jaki otaczał liska. Brakowało mu jego roześmianej buzi, dużych, błękitnych oczu i wiecznie potarganych blond włosów. Tego szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawiał się na ustach blondyna, gdy tylko go zobaczył po nawet krótkiej nieobecności. Dźwięku jego śmiechu, głosu. Uczucia bycia potrzebnym i kochanym, gdy malec tak ufnie wtulał się z całych sił w jego pierś. Szczęścia i ciepła, które wnosił w jego ponure życie samą swoją obecnością. Kochał swojego liska. Dlaczego dopiero teraz to zrozumiał, gdy go stracił?

*

Sasuke siedział samotnie w fotelu. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że ranek przeszedł w południe, a następnie w wieczór i świt. Przesiedział w takim stanie ostatnie czternaście godzin. Spoglądając otępiałym wzrokiem na leżące na stole słodkości, ściskając w dłoniach dużego pluszaka, przypominającego liska. Była to pierwsza zabawka, którą kupił przed laty dla swojego maluszka, zaraz po tym, gdy ten zamieszkał w jego domu. Malec ją uwielbiał. Spał z nią, śliniąc i podgryzając zabawkę przez sen. Ciągał ją za sobą w każde możliwe miejsce i powtarzając wszystkim, że oprócz Sasuke to jego jedyny przyjaciel. Tak było dopóki mieszkańcy nie zaakceptowali go w pełni. Sam dzień, gdy podarował Naruto maskotkę uznali za datę jego urodzin i od tamtego czasu co roku spędzali go wspólnie na świętowaniu.

Wczoraj mijał dzień osiemnastych urodzin blondyna. Uchiha czekał na niego cały dzień i noc, mając nadzieje, że lisek się pokaże. Dopiero z nastaniem świtu zrozumiał, że nastolatek wcale nie zamierza się pojawić. Sasuke czuł, jak wraz ze wstaniem słońca, płomyk nadziei tlący się jeszcze w jego sercu zgasł.

Lisek go zostawił. 

Musiał się z tym pogodzić. 

Nie było to jednak łatwe. 

Czuł się jakby ktoś siłą wyrwał fragment jego duszy. W miejscu po niej ziała przerażająca dziura, która powiększała się z każdym kolejnym dniem, pożerając go od środka. Pozbawiając resztki uczuć, jakie jeszcze posiadał. Pozostawiając po sobie pustą skorupę.

Po bladych policzkach płynęły łzy. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch, gdy przytulił do piersi podniszczoną maskotkę, ukrywając w niej swą zapłakaną twarz.

\- Naruto, mój maleńki. Gdzie jesteś? Dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie samego? Wróć do mnie. Bez ciebie już nic nie wygląda tak, jak kiedyś. Nie chce czuć tej pustki, ogarniającej mnie nicości – spojrzał na maskotkę, gładząc ją po pyszczku i uszkach. - Byłeś moim światłem. Promykiem słońca, rozjaśniającym moje ponure życie. Teraz jest tylko otaczająca mnie ciemność. Co mam robić? W którą stronę mam podążać? Jak żyć w mroku, gdy jest się przyzwyczajonym do światła? – płakał otwarcie, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś go zobaczy. Był sam. Tak, jak przed laty, zanim odnalazł swojego liska. Samotny jako dziecko, samotny jako dorosły człowiek. Widocznie tak musiało być. Może nie zasługiwał na nic innego.

\- Naruto, mój maleńki, tak bardzo za tobą tęsknie.


	3. Chapter 3

Wokół panował chaos. Zewsząd dochodziły krzyki, płacz i jęki bólu. Wioska Liścia była niemal doszczętnie zniszczona.

Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się pewien mężczyzna, który przedstawił się jako Madara Uchiha i zażądał zadośćuczynienia za szkody, jakie poniósł jego klan za sprawą trzeciego Hokage. Po zobaczeniu Sasuke, zażyczył sobie również wydania mu ostatniego dziedzica sharingana. A usłyszawszy od Tsunade negatywną odpowiedz, starał się przekabacić Sasuke na swoją stronę. Opowiedział mu, jak to Itachi został przez przywódcę wioski zmuszony do wymordowania swojej rodziny, oszczędzając jedynie swojego małego braciszka, przez co został ukarany za niesubordynację i wygnany. Młody Uchiha nie wierzył jednak jego słowom. Wiedział, jak historia naprawdę się przedstawiała, brat wyjawił mu wszystko na łożu śmierci, a po powrocie potwierdziła również piąta Hokage. To prawda, że Itachi wymordował cały klan na zlecenie przełożonego. Zrobił to jednak dlatego, bo ich rodzina planowała powstanie przeciwko Wiosce Liścia, a on zbyt mocno ją kochał by im na to pozwolić. Po wszystkim odszedł. Nie chciał by wieść o zdradzie rodziny Uchiha dotarła do uszu mieszkańców. Nie pragnął splamienia honoru ich klanu, co odbiłoby się na jego małym braciszku, którego kochał ponad wszystko.

Madara, gdy zrozumiał, że nie uda mu się przeciągnął Sasuke na swoją stronę, zaatakował wioskę. Mieszkańcy bronili się dzielnie, nie mieli jednak szans z miażdżącą siłą mężczyzny. Gdzie okiem sięgnąć otaczały ich jedynie gruzy. Tylko tyle pozostało po niegdyś pięknych budowlach. Wszędzie leżały ciała martwych, bądź nieprzytomnych shinobi jak i zwykłych cywili. Jedynymi zdolnymi do walki z przeciwnikiem pozostali Kakashi i właśnie młody Uchiha. Tylko oni byli wstanie w pewnym stopniu oprzeć się mocy sharingana Madary. Zapewne dlatego, że sami go posiadali. Nie był jednak on równie mocno rozwinięty.  
Kakashi klęczał na kolanach, oparty na jednej dłoni. Nie mógł ustać na chwiejnych nogach. Z jego przeciętego blizną oka sączyła się krew, świadcząc o nadużyciu sharingana. Już wkrótce będzie musiał je ukryć, przez co pozostanie bezbronny. Jedyną ich nadzieją pozostał Sasuke, który starał się stać prosto pomimo mocno okaleczonego uda. W jego stanie nie miał co liczyć na przywołanie susanoo. Pozostawało mu zatem chidori. Atak był jednak zbyt słaby, żeby wyrządzić krzywdę tak doświadczonemu wojownikowi. 

Czuł, że nie da już dłużej rady. Kończyła mu się czakra, a utrata krwi dodatkowo go osłabiała. Sam Madara nie okazywał większych oznak zmęczenia. 

Nie wiedział już co ma robić. Zaczynał się godzić z myślą, że nie przeżyje tej walki. Miał jednak nadzieje zabrać tego skurwysyna ze sobą. Ruszył na niego. Ciął kataną przez pierś. Ostrze przecięło powietrze o minimetry od celu. Starszy Uchiha wybił mu je z ręki, posyłając kilka metrów w bok. Sasuke czuł rękę mężczyzny zaciskającą się na jego szyi.

\- Wiesz, nawet cię lubię. Przypominasz mi trochę mnie samego, gdy byłem w twoim wieku. Też nie wiedziałem kiedy się poddać. – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego uśmiechem, który zapewne miał być sympatyczny, bądź ironiczny sądząc po krzywym wygięciu ust.

\- Zamknij się – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się rozluźnić uchwyt mężczyzny, na co ten odrzucił głowę do tył i zaśmiał się okrutnie.

\- Naprawdę cię lubię. Dlatego pozwolę ci mieć swoje ostatnie słowo. To wspaniałomyślne z mojej strony, nie sądzisz? Nie każdemu na to pozwalam. Ale skoro jesteśmy krewnymi… Mogę ci na to pozwolić.

\- Chrzań się! – warknął, kopiąc mężczyznę. Ten ponownie się roześmiał.

\- Tylko tyle? Nie chcesz się z nikim pożegnać? Nie masz żadnych przyjaciół, ukochanej? Och, jakie to smutne, aż się wzruszyłem. – udał, że wyciera wyimaginowaną łzę.

Sasuke stanęła przed oczami uśmiechnięta twarz o oczach koloru letniego, bezchmurnego nieba i włosach koloru dojrzałej pszenicy. Za nim przyszedł zapach lasu i słońca. Zamknął oczy. Czuł, jak ciemność w jego sercu niknie, a pustkę wypełnia ciepło i spokój, płynące ze wspomnienia tej drogiej mu osoby.

Pamiętał jak uczył małego liska mówić, czytać, pisać. Jak wspólnie się bawili i sprzeczali. Widział we wspomnieniach ich wspólne pieczenie ciast, które zwykle kończyło się zakalcem i zabrudzoną kuchnią, ale dostarczało niemiłosiernie wiele zabawy, gdy obrzucali się mąką. Ich wspólne pielenie grządek i jego udawana złość, gdy gonił brudnego malca po całej posiadłości, chcąc zagonić go do kąpieli. Wspólne spacery i zbieranie leśnych owoców. Pływanie w stawie przy wodospadzie i wygłupy na łące. Wzajemne opatrywanie ran i otarć. Ich treningi i zabawy. Wspólne zasypianie i wstawanie. Pocieszanie malca, gdy ten się czegoś bał lub było mu smutno. Uczucie jakie dawało trzymanie w swoich ramionach tego ciepłego ciałka. Ta ufność z jaką się w niego wtulało. Mój mały lisek. Tak bardzo cię kocham.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął Sasuke z delikatnym uśmiechem. Otworzył powoli oczy i zamglonym wzrokiem, spojrzał w przestrzeń.

\- Słucham? – zapytał zaskoczony Madara.

\- I przepraszam.

\- O czym ty człowieku chrzanisz? Zaatakowałem twoją wioskę. Zabiłem wielu jej mieszkańców. Mam zamiar zabić ciebie, a ty mnie przepraszasz? – mężczyzna szarpał młodzieńcem w przód i w tył przy każdym słowie, niczym bezwładną marionetką. 

\- Nie mówię do ciebie, złamasie! – młody Uchiha ocknął się i spojrzał na przeciwnika z jawną nienawiścią, za to, że wytrącił go z tak przyjemnych wspomnień. Pragnął pogrążyć się w nich ponownie i zostać tak już na zawsze. Powrócić do świata, gdzie otaczały go miłość, szczęście, światło i ciepło. Gdzie ponownie mógł być ze swoim małym liskiem.

Madera stracił w końcu cierpliwość. Patrzył na swojego ostatniego krewnego ze złością malującą się na jego zapewne kiedyś atrakcyjnej twarzy.

\- Dość tego! Jeśli nie chcesz gadać, to nie. Miałeś swoją szanse.

\- Kocham cię, Naruto! – krzyknął Sasuke, zanim poczuł, jak palce mężczyzny zaciskają się mocniej na jego szyi. Dusiły go. Po mimo nadchodzącej śmierci, Sasuke był szczęśliwy. Jeśli miał umrzeć, to tylko z myślą, że wyznał co czuje. 

Może lisek kiedyś się o tym dowie? Miał taką nadzieje. 

Zamknął oczy, czując, że zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie, a obraz się zamazuje.

Usłyszał warczenie, które dobiegało jakby w oddali. Ręka ściskająca jego szyję zniknęła. Upadł na ziemie, charcząc i krztusząc się. Z trudem łapał oddech. Nagły wybuch i fala uderzeniowa jaka po nim przyszła, odrzuciły go w tył. Szybko się pozbierał i otaksował wzrokiem okolice, rozmasowując obolałą szyje, na której już zapewne pojawiało się zasinienie. Ujrzał Madarę, który walczył z ogromnym lisem. Stworzenie było majestatycznie piękne i przerażające zarazem. Było dwukrotnie większe od dorosłego mężczyzny. Jego sierść o kolorze miedzi była puszysta i lśniąca. Czerwone oczu z pionowymi źrenicami, obramowane były czarnym futrem, którego pasmo ciągnęło się aż do niespotykanie długich, jak na lisa uszu. Nie to było w nim jednak dziwne. Najbardziej zadziwiający był ogon zwierzęcia, a raczej ogony. Bo stworzenie miało ich aż dziewięć. Dziewięć długich, wspaniałych ogonów, które ze świstem przecinały powietrze, przy każdym ataku zwierzęcia. Oczy Sasuke rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, gdy w pysku stworzenia skumulowała się czarno - błękitna kula czakry, która wystrzeliła prosto w zaskoczonego obrotem spraw mężczyznę. Cudem uniknął ataku, odpowiadając natarciem. Ten lis na pewno nie był zwyczajnym zwierzęciem.

Sasuke odwrócił wzrok od walczących, gdy poczuł dotyk czyjejś dłoni na ramieniu. Koło niego kucała piąta Hokage. Wykorzystując nieuwagę przeciwnika, zajęła się opatrywaniem rannych przy pomocy tych swoich dziwnych ślimaków i medycznych ninja, którzy przeżyli. Widać było, że sama Tsunade jest wykończona. Nie zważała jednak na swoje dobro. Starała się uratować jak najwięcej osób. Taki był przecież jej obowiązek jako Kage. Dbanie o mieszkańców swojej wioski do samego końca.

\- Daj, opatrzę cię. – położyła dłoń na jego rannej nodze. Szybko ją odtrącił. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś go dotykał. 

Ktoś poza Naruto.

\- Są inni, którzy bardziej potrzebują pomocy.

\- Nie bądź uparty. Możemy potrzebować twojej siły, gdy ta bestia rozprawi się ze starym Uchihą. Nie wiemy, czy wtedy nie obróci się przeciw nam.

\- Co to w ogóle jest. – ruchem głowy skazał na wielkie stworzenie.

\- Sądzę, że to jedna z ogoniastych bestii.

\- Sądziłem, że to tylko legendy. – nie krył swojego zaskoczenia. Jako dziecko uwielbiał bajki i legendy o mędrcu sześciu ścieżek i ogoniastych bestiach, które ponoć wydobył ze swojego wnętrza. Zawsze jednak uważał, że to czysta fikcja, historia wymyślona, by straszyć niegrzeczne dzieci.

\- Jak widać nie.

Sasuke nic już na to nie odpowiedział. Pozwolił czcigodnej zająć się swoimi obrażeniami. Przyglądał się uważnie walce. Lis pomimo licznych ran, nie przestawał atakować Madary. Sam mężczyzna był bardzo zmęczony. Oddychał z wielkim trudem, a pot lał się po jego twarzy, lepiąc do niej kosmyki długich włosów. Zniszczenie wioski i walka z jej mieszkańcami, musiała go wykończyć w dużo większym stopniu, niż dał to po sobie poznać. 

Bestia skoczyła. Cięła długimi pazurami pierś mężczyzny. Z otwartych ran chlusnęła szkarłatna krew. Usłyszeli głośny krzyk rannego, a później rzężenie.

Madera zachwiał się i upadł z jękiem. Zapanowała cisza. Nikt się nie poruszył, ze wstrzymanym oddechem, czekając, czy mężczyzna się podniesie. Ten jednak nadal leżał, w kałuży własnej krwi. Oddychał ciężko, z głośnym świstem. Widocznie jeden z pazurów musiał uszkodzić płuco. Ciałem mężczyzny wstrząsnął dreszcz, a chwilę później całkiem znieruchomiał. 

Był martwy.

Część mieszkańców odetchnęła z ulgą, by zaraz krzyknąć z przerażeniem, gdy lis warcząc z obnażonymi kłami, odwrócił się w stronę wioski i zaczął kroczyć w jej kierunku.

Sasuke wstał, chwiejąc się nieznacznie. 

Musiał bronić Konohy, ludzi, którzy byli jej częścią. Naruto by tego od niego oczekiwał. W jego oczach młody Uchiha był niekwestionowanym bohaterem. Nie mógł go zawieść. Uczyni wszystko co w jego mocy, by chociaż dosięgnąć piedestału, na którym malec zawsze go stawiał. 

Bestia jednak nie wydawała się zainteresowana walką. 

Przysiadła kilka kroków przed nim, wpatrując się w niego swoimi dużymi, czerwonymi oczami o wąskich, pionowych źrenicach, które powoli zaczęły się rozszerzać. Uchiha zamarł, czekając na dalszy ruch lisa. Ten nie nadszedł. Zwierzę siedziało spokojnie, leniwie poruszając swoimi dziewięcioma ogonami.

\- Co teraz zrobimy? Nie możemy zabrać się za przeszukiwanie ruin i przenoszenie rannych, gdy tutaj jest – powiedział Iruka, pomagając podnieść się wyczerpanemu Hatake, który automatycznie zawisł na jego szyi, udając bardziej wyczerpanego, niż był w rzeczywistości. Wszystko byleby tylko być jak najbliżej i jak najdłużej przy swoim delfinku.

\- Przegonić też go nie możemy. Zbyt wielkie ryzyko, że zaatakuje – dodała Tsunade, przyglądając się uważnie demonowi. – Co robisz idioto!? Wracaj tu zaraz!

Sasuke jej jednak nie słuchał. Powoli, ostrożnie zaczął zbliżać się do zwierzęcia, które przyglądało mu się uważnie z postawionymi uszami. Pochyliło głowę w jego kierunku, węsząc w powietrzu. Brunet zatrzymał się, gdy lis się podniósł i podszedł do niego niepewnie. Poczuł podmuch ciepłego powietrza we włosach i muśnięcie wilgotnego nosa na uchu i szyi, gdy zwierzę go obwąchiwało. Stał nieruchomo, czekając na dalszy ruch bestii. Nigdy by się jednak nie spodziewał tego, co się stało. Lis przejechał mokrym językiem po jego policzku. Popiskując radośnie trącił go łbem i zaczął ocierać się pyskiem o jego klatkę piersiową. Uchiha był równie zszokowany, co inni mieszkańcy wioski.

\- Widocznie masz powodzenie u lisowatych, Sasuke. Może powinieneś zająć się ich szkoleniem? – zachichotał Kiba, który opierał się ciężko o swojego nieodłącznego towarzysza, psa ninja Akamaru.

\- Zamknij się. – jego przyjaciel Shino, zdzielił go w tył głowy. 

Bestii widocznie też nie spodobała się ta uwaga, bo podniosła głowę i zawarczała na mężczyznę, unosząc górną wargę i odsłaniając ostre jak kunaie zębiska. Dopiero, gdy ten się uciszył, wróciła do ocierania się o tors bruneta. 

Uchiha podniósł drżącą rękę i położył ją na łbie zwierzęcia. Niepewnie zaczął gładzić je po miękkim futerku. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że bardzo ono przypomina w dotyku to na uszach i ogonie Naruto. 

Westchnął.   
Ostatnio wszystko mu się kojarzyło z jego małym podopiecznym i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał.

Jego dotyk musiał sprawić lisowi sporą przyjemność wnioskując po radosnych ruchach wszystkich dziewięciu ogonów, zamiatających energicznie ziemie i wzbudzających tumany kurzu.

Mieszkańcy wioski odetchnęli, widząc, że bestia nie ma wobec nich morderczych zamiarów, a przynajmniej nic na to nie wskazywało.

Sasuke gładził czule liska za uchem, uśmiechając się smutno. 

\- Wiesz, bardzo mi kogoś przypominasz – szepnął do zwierzęcia. – Mojego małego Naruto. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknie. – po jego zabrudzonym policzku popłynęła samotna łza, zostawiając za sobą smugę jasnej skóry, kryjącej się pod warstwą kurzu. Lis przyglądał się uważnie drobinie wilgoci, zastygły w bezruchu. Uchiha szybko otarł twarz, nie chcąc pokazać po sobie słabości. Gdy sięgnął by ponownie pogłaskać bestię, ta się odsunęła, wzbudzając ponownie niepewność i strach mieszkańców. Sasuke ponownie wyciągał rękę, gdy ujrzał, że zwierzę zaczyna się dziwnie trząść, powarkiwać i skomleć boleśnie. Słychać było nieprzyjemny trzask kości i stawów. Lis padł na ziemie, wijąc się w konwulsjach. Jego pysk się skurczył. Osiem z dziewięciu ogonów zanikło, a sierść się cofnęła. Po zaledwie minucie na ziemi leżał nagi, umazany krwią nastolatek o złocistych włosach, lisich uszkach i ogonku.

Ludzie aż zaniemówili z wrażenia.

Młody Uchiha podszedł do niego, modląc się w duchu, żeby to nie był sen. Przewrócił nieprzytomnego chłopaka na plecy i… wziął w ramiona. Przyglądał się szklącymi od łez oczami, ślicznej buzi blondyna. Jego policzkom z lisimi bliznami i jasnoróżowym, pełnym wargą. Drobnemu noskowi i zamkniętym oczom, których wachlarz długich, jasnych rzęs rzucał cień na delikatną skórę policzków. Szlochając, przytulił jego głowę do swojej piersi. 

To był Naruto, jego kochany lisek. Wrócił do niego. Ocalił go. Ocalił ich wszystkich.

\- Sasuke – usłyszał cichy szept. 

Gdy ponownie spojrzał na twarz liska, ujrzał najpiękniejsze na świecie błękitne oczy, zmrużone ze zmęczenia. Delikatny, rozmarzony uśmiech błądził na ustach malca. 

\- Sasuke – powtórzył szczęśliwy lisek.

\- Jestem tu malutki. Jestem tu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urodzinowy tydzień trwa :)

Młody Uchiha siedział na brzegu łóżka, przyglądając się śpiącemu liskowi. Po tym jak zabrał go do domu i umył, malec znowu stracił przytomność. Położył go wtedy do swojego łóżka i udał się na obchód po rezydencji. Sprawdził jakie szkody poniosła w czasie ataku Madary. Na szczęście siedziba jego klanu mieściła się w wyludnionej dzielnicy, na obrzeżach wioski i nie poniosła większego uszczerbku. Gorzej już wyglądała po rzezi, jaką urządził tu przed laty jego brat. 

Sasuke szybko doprowadził się do porządku i wrócił do swojego blondynka. Ten jednak nadal się nie obudzi. Niech śpi, to nie miało w tamtej chwili znaczenia. Ważne było tylko to, że jego słodki lisek znów był z nim, że wrócił do domu. Brunet spokojnie gładził go po policzku, co rusz odgarniając niesforne włosy, opadające na jego twarz, gdy Naruto poruszył się przez sen.

\- Cieszę się, że znów ze mną jesteś. Bez ciebie czułem się strasznie samotny. Miałem wrażenie, że ogarnia mnie ciemność, bo zabrakło w moim życiu słońca, które wnosiłeś do niego samą swoją obecnością. – pochylił się i musnął wargami czoło nastolatka. Gdy chciał się podnieść, poczuł opór. Drobne ramiona objęły go w pasie.

\- Proszę, nie idź. Zostań. – blondyn zamruczał sennie, oplatając Sasuke nogami i ogonem.

Brunet czuł się jakby był w objęciach wielkiej ośmiornicy. Nie zamierzał jednak się wyrywać, ani na to protestować. Był zbyt szczęśliwy, żeby boczyć się na swojego podopiecznego za jego zachowanie. Zresztą sam tego potrzebował. Pragnął bliskości i ciepła Naruto. Bez słowa przygarnął bliżej siebie drobne ciałko. Czuł ciepły oddech na nagiej skórze szyi, gdy twarz nastolatka wtuliła się w jego obojczyk. Pogłaskał go po nagich plecach. Poczuł przechodzący go dreszcz na tak intymny kontakt ich nagich skór. Potrzebował więcej. Znacznie więcej. Już zapomniał, jak to jest dzielić z kimś łóżko. Jego ciało było stęsknione fizycznych doznań, przez co zareagowało na ten dotyk natychmiastowym podnieceniem. Czuł się zawstydzony swoją reakcją. Zwłaszcza, że stało się to w obecności liska. Starał się wyplątać z jego objęć, nie chciał by jego podopieczny zauważył, co się z nim teraz działo. Chyba spaliłby się ze wstydu. Naruto tylko mruknął coś protestująco i mocniej owinął się wokół niego.

Westchnął przeciągle. Nie było opcji, by delikatnie wyplątać się z objęć blondyna. Pozostało mu jedynie oczyścić umysł z nieprzyzwoitych obrazów i pomyśleć o czymś odrażającym, co zniwelowałoby jego podniecenie. 

Zaczął myśleć o Naruto. O tym, czy ich relacje jeszcze kiedyś wrócą do tego, co mieli kiedyś. Co prawda nastolatek nie odnosił się do niego chłodno. Wręcz przeciwnie. Łaknął jego bliskości i dotyku. Jednak mógł być to efekt przeżytego szoku. Transformacji. Zmęczenia. Bóg wie czego. Jego zachowanie mogło być jedynie chwilowe i po odpowiedniej dawce snu i odpoczynku, blondyn, mógł zacząć zachowywać się zgoła inaczej.

Nie miał wyjścia musiał dać mu czas i wyjaśnić wszystko. Nie chciał by między nimi były jakieś niedopowiedzenia. Inaczej malec mógłby się do niego zniechęcić i ponownie go opuścić. A wolałby już chyba zginąć, niż pozwolić żeby jego blondynek ponownie go opuścił. Życie bez niego było puste i zimne. 

Uchiha mimowolnie zadrżał na wspomnienie tych ponurych dni, co spowodowało kolejny protestujący pomruk liska.

Spojrzał z czułością na śpiącego nastolatka.

\- Śpij mój maleńki. Śpij spokojnie. Zaopiekuje się tobą.

*

Zauważył jedynie złotą smugę, nim Naruto ze śmiechem uwiesił się na jego szyi.

\- No i jak było? Co robiłeś? Czego chciała babcia Tsunade?

\- Wiesz, że ona nienawidzi, gdy ją tak nazywasz. – serce Sasuke aż zabiło mocniej na widok tej rozpromienionej buzi. Cieszył się, że między nim, a liskiem nie powstała emocjonalna przepaść. Obawiał się jej. Tego, że blondyn będzie unikał takich sytuacji i beztroskiego okazywanie emocji. Z uśmiechem na ustach ucałował nastolatka w policzek. Błękitne oczy zrobiły się dwa razy większe, a naznaczone bliznami policzki pokrył lekki rumieniec.

Uchiha nie mógł się oprzeć temu uroczemu obrazkowi. Czule pogładził kciukiem miękką skórę na opalonych policzkach. Rumieńce liska jeszcze się pogłębiły.

\- To co chciała babcia Tsunade? – pytanie przerwało panującą pomiędzy nimi ciszę.

\- Rozdzielała zadania przy odbudowie wioski. – nie odrywał wzroku od jego twarzy. Nie chciał. Nie potrafił. Sycił oczy tym słodkim widokiem. Tak strasznie za nim tęsknił. Niejednokrotnie sam łapał się na tym, że wodzi za liskiem wzrokiem. Sasuke podświadomie bał się, że gdy tylko straci go z oczu, ten zniknie, a on się obudzi i zorientuje, że to wszystko było tylko pięknym snem. Wiedział, że będzie się tak zachowywać przez najbliższe dni lub tygodnie. Dopóki nie przyzwyczai się ponownie do obecności blondyna w swoim życiu. 

\- Czy mogę jakoś pomóc? – zapytał nastolatek, jak zawsze skory do pomocy.

\- Naruto, wiem, że aż palisz się do pomocy. Chciałabym jednak, byś przez najbliższe dni został tutaj i nie opuszczał terenu rezydencji. Nie mamy pojęcia, jak mieszkańcy mogą zareagować na twoje nowe umiejętności. Boje się, że cała historia sprzed lat może się powtórzyć.

\- Nie chcę żeby znowu tak źle mnie traktowali. Przecież nic im nie zrobiłem. – w oczach nastolatka pojawiły się łzy. 

Sasuke na ich widok przytulił go mocno. 

\- Wiem maleńki. Jesteś bohaterem. – pogładził go po głowie. – Uratowałeś nas wszystkich, za co mieszkańcy powinni być ci wdzięczni. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że ludzie z natury boją się tego, co inne, nieznane. A twoja przeobrażona forma naprawdę może budzić strach.

\- To co ja mam teraz robić? Nie chce tu siedzieć z założonymi rękami i czekać aż wrócisz. – nadął policzki, co wywołało cichy chichot bruneta.

Jego lisek był po prostu przesłodki.

\- Możesz zająć się rezydencją. Zniszczenia nie są zbyt wielkie, wymagają jednak naprawy. No i ogród jest w opłakanym stanie…

\- O nie! Tylko nie pomidory! – Naruto krzyknął przerażony. Zaczął się wyrywać, chcąc już biec w stronę ogrodu. Zatrzymało go ramię obejmujące go w tali. – Na co czekasz? Trzeba je ratować!

Sasuke zaśmiał się cicho. Wiedział, że nastolatek tak zareaguje. Ogród był jego najukochańszym miejscem w całej rezydencji. Nie mówiąc już o grządkach pomidorów, nad którymi trząsł się jak kwoka nad swoimi młodymi. Uchiha niejednokrotnie byś świadkiem, jak Naruto z krzykiem przeganiał małe gryzonie i psiaki, którym zachciało się kopać w jego drogocennych roślinkach. Nie raz Akamaru uciekał przed wściekłym liskiem z podkulonym ogonem. Sasuke pamiętał jeszcze rozmowę, którą odbył z rozjuszonym Kibą.

Inzuka przyszedł do jego domu i oskarżył go o to, że blondyn znęca się nad jego drogocennym psem. Uchiha będąc świadkiem wcześniejszego incydentu, zagroził właścicielowi psa, że jeśli jeszcze raz Akamaru nieproszony znajdzie się na jego posesji i tknie choćby listek na jednej z jego roślin, Sasuke przerobi pchlarza na wycieraczkę, a samego Kibę obciąży kosztami za zniszczenia, jakich dokonał jego pupil. Wszystko to powiedział tak spokojnym i lodowatym głosem, że nawet czerwone kły na policzkach Inzuki, stały się białe jak prześcieradło. Od tamtej pory Akamaru nigdy więcej nie pojawił się w pobliżu rezydencji klanu Uchiha.

\- Spokojnie. Zaraz cię puszcze. Pomyślałem tylko, że po tym, jak skończysz porządkować ogród, mógłbyś zabrać się za robienie syropu truskawkowego.

\- Po co? – Naruto przestał się wyrywać z jego objęć.

\- Wiesz, mam teraz parę rzeczy do zrobienia, ale gdy wrócę, moglibyśmy upiec ciasto. - lisek zamarł na te słowa, lecz zaraz na jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki, promienny uśmiech.

\- Hai! Zróbmy ciacho! – nastolatek zapalił się na tą myśl.

\- To do roboty. Będę wieczorem. – ponownie cmoknął go w policzek. Zaczynało mu to wchodzić w nawyk.

*

\- Podaj mi masło – powiedział Sasuke do siedzącego na blacie blondyna, który przyglądał się jego pracy, machając wesoło nogami.

\- Proszę. A mogę to ja je później rozwałkować?

\- Możesz. Tylko najpierw proszę byś rozbił jajka i rozdzielił żółtka od białek. Tylko uważaj, by żadna skorupka nie znalazła się w misce – uprzedził nastolatka, stawiając obok niego białą miseczkę w czerwone kropki. Był to jeden z wymysłów Naruto. Znalazł ją na wyprzedaży jakieś trzy lata temu i uznał, że będzie idealnie pasowała do jego smutnej, ponurej kuchni. Tak, jak oczojebny, pomarańczowy garnek i jasnozielony czajnik. Właściwie to sporo było tych „pasujących” do jego kuchni przedmiotów, których naznosił blondyn na przełomie ostatnich lat. I mimo, że z początku nie bardzo mu się one podobały, tak teraz nie mógłby się bez nich obyć. To one nadawały pomieszczeniu przytulności. Nie pasująca do siebie zastawa, kubki z buźkami i zabawnymi napisami, kolorowe garnki i doniczki z ziołami, miały swój niekwestionowany urok. Co zauważył dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczęło się tego pełno walać po jego kuchni.

\- Gotowe. – nastolatek odstawił miseczkę na bok, po czym zeskoczył z blatu i wyrzucił skorupki do kosza. – Co mam teraz zrobić?

\- Możesz wyciągnąć śmietanę z lodówki – odpowiedział mu dodając żółtka do ciasta i zagniatając je w skupieniu. Minęło dużo czasu od ostatniego razu, gdy wspólnie coś piekli. Nie był pewny, czy czegoś nie pomylił w przepisie. – Gotowe. Możesz brać się za rozwałkowywanie i układanie w formę.

\- Super! – wykrzyknął Naruto, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały podekscytowaniem, jak dwa szafiry. Zachowywał się jakby nadal był tym małym, rozbrykanym liskiem, którego znalazł przed laty w lesie i przygarnął do siebie. Już wyciągał dłoń, by potarmosić go po włosach, między uszami, gdy zorientował się, że jego dłonie są pokryte klejącą się masą. Skrzywił się na swoje zachowanie i zapominalstwo.   
\- A możemy zamiast jednego dużego ciacha zrobić kilka mniejszych? – zapytał nastolatek, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego zadania. Z wysuniętym po boku językiem, ze skupieniem starał się równomiernie rozwałkować ciasto. Widok ten wzbudził w Sasuke rozbawienie. Och, już zapomniał jaką to frajdą było ich wspólne kucharzenie. Dawno tego nie robili. Trzeba by do tego wrócić. W ogóle przed odejściem Naruto, spędzał z nim naprawdę mało czasu. Z własnej woli. Nie liczył tego, że blondyn siedział z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu i próbował zagadywać, a on odburkiwał mu coś z obrażoną miną. Poświęcał mu zdecydowanie zbyt mało uwagi. Zapomniał o tym, że Naruto nie tylko mieszkał pod jego dachem, ale był również jego podopiecznym. Kimś, kim obiecał się opiekować. A opieka nie ograniczała się wyłącznie do zapewnienia komuś dachu nad głową i miski ryżu do napchania brzucha. Powinien interesować się jego sprawami i potrzebami. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, czy Naruto jest szczęśliwy, mieszkając wraz z nim w jego domu. Czy czegoś mu nie brakuje, lub o czymś szczególnie marzy. Nie wiedział nawet, czy lisek w przyszłości nie zamierza go opuścić. Przecież nie był już małym dzieckiem. Nie tak dawno skończył osiemnaście lat. I mimo, że według ich standardów nie był jeszcze pełnoletni, mógł starać się o jakieś płatne zajęcie i własne mieszkanie.

\- Ej! Mówię do ciebie! – krzyk blondyna sprawił, że się ocknął z zamyślenia.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Czy możemy zrobić z tego ciastka? Chciałbym zanieść kilka Iruce i Kakashiemu. Jak sądzisz? – nastolatek spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonym nosem i lekko oklapniętymi z irytacji uszami.

\- A rób jak chcesz, obojętne mi to. – Naruto tylko potaknął i odwrócił się do przerwanego zajęcia. Sasuke jednak zdążył zauważyć, jak ten wcześniejszy błysk radości w oczach blondyna przygasł, a wargi, na których chwile wcześniej gościł uśmiech są zagryzane ze zdenerwowania. 

Niech to szlag! Czy wszystko, czego ostatnio się chwytał, a miało związek z liskiem, musiał spaprać? To miało być przyjemne popołudnie, spędzone jak za dawnych czasów, a on w ciągu jednej chwili wszystko schrzanił. Miał nadzieje, że spędzą resztę dnia na zabawie, rozmowach i…

Chwila, chwila. Na zabawie?

Jego usta rozciągnęły się w złośliwym uśmiechu. Sięgnął ręką do pojemnika po odrobine mąki i rzucił nią prosto w twarz nastolatkowi, odwracając się szybko. Naruto spojrzał na niego z jawnym zaskoczeniem. Blondyn zamrugał parokrotnie i powoli podniósł dłoń do twarzy. Zdziwił się, gdy odkrył na palcach mąkę. Po raz kolejny spojrzał na niego, a wtedy na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki, łobuzerski uśmiech.

Nie minęła chwila, gdy cała kuchnia była zabrudzona mąką, śmietaną i lepiącym się sosem truskawkowym. A oni w samym jej środku. Bawiąc się jak dzieci. Tarzając na środku podłogi i obrzucając się jedzeniem.

*

\- Ale świetna zabawa. – roześmiał się Naruto, pomagając sprzątać pobojowisko, jakim stała się ich kuchnia.

\- Owszem, ale wątpię, bym chciał powtórki w najbliższym czasie. – na ustach Sasuke również nieustannie gościł uśmiech. I chociaż nie brzmiał na zadowolonego, musiał przyznać, że od dawna nie bawili się tak dobrze. Co z tego, że kuchnia wyglądała jakby najechała na nią armia shinobi, a oni jak nieboskie stworzenia. Raz na jakiś czas mógł sobie darować swoje pedantyczne zapędy i bawić się jak dziecko.

\- O tak. Mistrz Iruka prawie dostał zawału, gdy zobaczył nas całych upapranych mąką. Widziałeś jego minę? – zachichotał blondyn. Uchiha jedynie skrzywił się na wspomnienie tamtej chwili. 

Ponad godzinę temu Hatake wraz ze swoim kochankiem przyszli do nich w odwiedziny, sprawdzić jak się miewa lisek i zastali ich umorusanych jak świnie i tarzających się po podłodze. Ten zboczeniec Kakashi myślał, że to jakiś rodzaj gry wstępnej i stwierdził, że chętnie popatrzy, bo on nigdy jeszcze tego w taki sposób nie robił. Umino natomiast wyglądał, jakby połknął coś ogromnego, co stanęło mu w gardle. Gapił się na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym z przerażeniem rozejrzał się po kuchni. Na końcu zbeształ ich za to, do jakiego stanu doprowadzili kuchnie, a jemu dostało się jeszcze za to, że „nie daje Naruto odpowiedniego przykładu”. Dzięki bogu dość szybko się zwinęli, a on wraz z liskiem mogli zabrać się do porządków i pieczenia zapomnianych ciastek, które teraz ostygłe stały na blacie, wypełnione bitą śmietaną – jak zażyczył sobie Naruto, uważając, że jest ona dużo lepsza od waniliowego budyniu i oblane truskawkowym sosem.

\- Oj, Sasuke, nie rób takiej miny. – blondyn szturchnął go w ramię. – Przecież po jednym takim incydencie, twoja opinia małomównego, egoistycznego drania i pedanta nie ulegnie załamaniu.

\- Naruto, to wcale nie jest zabawne - powiedział odruchowo, dopiero po chwili rozumiejąc, co powiedział jego podopieczny. – Że co!? Drania? Że to niby o mnie?

\- Nom. – uśmiechnął się lisek, przysiadając na blacie i wyjadając palcem resztki śmietany z miski. Jego oczy aż zmrużyły się z przyjemności, a uszka lekko zadrgały na pierwszy kontakt języka z białą słodyczą. – Mmm… Dobre.

\- Nie jesteś trochę za duży, by zachowywać się, jak mały dzieciak? – zapytał rozbawiony brunet. Naruto rzucił mu jedynie nieprzychylne spojrzenie, nie odklejając się od miski. Sasuke parsknął rozbawiony jego zachowaniem. – Ty to się chyba nigdy nie zmienisz. – A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieje.

\- Nie, raczej nie. – zamlaskał przy kolejnej porcji.

\- Nie zamierzasz chyba zjeść wszystkiego?

\- A dlaczego nie? To takie dobre… Szkoda by było, gdyby się zmarnowało. – lisek spojrzał na niego tym swoim słodkim, proszącym spojrzeniem, które świetnie się spisywało, gdy był młodszy. Do czasu, aż Sasuke go nie przejrzał.

\- A dla mnie nic nie zostawisz? – nastolatek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony z palcem w drodze do rozchylonych ust. Wyglądał po prostu przekomicznie i tylko dzięki długoletniemu treningowi nad kontrolowaniem emocji, brunet był wstanie ukryć rozbawienie.

\- Proszę. – wyciągnął palec w jego stronę. Sasuke schylił się i oblizał palec ze śmietany. Na co dzień nie przepadał zbytnio za słodyczami, ale z jakiegoś powodu ta śmietana wydawała mu się szczególnie apetyczna. Może to z powodu mleka, z którego była robiona? A może po prostu miał ochotę na coś słodkiego. Rozchylił powieki, które nie wiadomo kiedy przymknął i spojrzał na Naruto. Na policzkach liska malował się delikatny rumieniec, a jego twarz miała nieodgadniony wyraz, który zaciekawił Uchihe.

\- Co się stało, Usuratonkachi? – na jego słowa twarz nastolatka zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Blondyn błądziły spojrzeniem po twarzy Sasuke, po czym pochylił się i musnął ustami jego własne.


	5. Chapter 5

Przestraszony Sasuke odskoczył w tył, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? Odbiło ci? – niemal krzyknął.

\- Mm-miałeś odrobinę śmietany w kąciku ust. – Naruto skulił się, spoglądając na niego ze zranionym wzrokiem. – Ja lll-lepiej już sobie pójdę. – ześlizgnął się z blatu i czmychnął bokiem w stronę wyjścia, omijając bruneta szerokim łukiem.

Młody Uchiha stał jak skamieniały, na środku kuchni, starając się zrozumieć, co właśnie miało miejsce. 

Naruto go pocałował.

Nie miał pojęcia jak powinien się w związku z tym zachować. Jak odczytać ten gest. Z jednej strony okazywanie sobie uczuć i odrobina czułości, nie było dla nich niczym nowym. Odkąd blondyn był mały, Sasuke tulił go, całował w głowę, po uszkach, bądź w policzek.

Nigdy jednak nie pocałował go w usta.

Nie wiedział, jak na to spojrzeć, jak odczytać. Czy jako dziecięcą, niewinną psotę, czy oznakę zainteresowania, wyrażenie uczucia?

Jakby nie było, lisek od jakiegoś czasu, już przed odejściem, zachowywał się w dość dziwaczny jak na niego sposób. Był bardzo zaborczy i absorbujący. Stale za nim łaził, starając się go zagadywać. Starał się go wybłagać, by zabierał go na misje, o czym nie było nawet mowy. Poza tym nastolatek nie lubił, gdy poświęcał zbyt dużo czasu i uwagi komuś innemu, zwłaszcza, gdy były to urodziwe dziewczyny, z którymi zwykł się umawiać. A gdy byli wśród ludzi, trzymał się blisko niego, przytulał go i wchodził mu na kolana. Czy to możliwe, że w ten o to sposób, chciał dać innym do zrozumienia, że Sasuke należy do niego?

To niemożliwe.

Naruto po prostu był do niego bardzo przywiązany. Brunet był jego opiekunem, najbliższą mu osobą. A biorąc pod uwagę, jak niewiele ostatnimi czasy poświęcał mu uwagi, nic dziwnego, że starał się w jakikolwiek dostępny sposób zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

Wziął głębszy wdech i powoli wypuścił ustami powietrze. Powinien się uspokoić. Niepotrzebnie się denerwował i szukał podtekstów tam, gdzie ich nie było. Musiał przeprosić nastolatka za swoje zachowanie. Przecież to nie jego wina, że zareagował na ten niewinny pocałunek tak agresywnie. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że Uchiha ma pewne problemy, jeśli chodzi o taki sposób okazywania uczuć?

\- Naruto – zawołał niepewnym głosem, gdy stanął na progu jego pokoju. Lisek jednak nie zareagował na jego słowa. Leżał zwinięty w kulkę, na swoim posłaniu, odwrócony do niego plecami i płakał. 

Sasuke miał wrażenie, że ta sytuacja już kiedyś miała miejsce. Kropka w kropkę, jak w dniu, gdy pokłócił się z malcem tuż przed jego odejściem. Tylko, że tym razem nie zamierzał odpuścić i dopuścić do kolejnych przykrych wydarzeń, które miały się odbić negatywnie na nich obu. Nieproszony wszedł do pokoju i przysiadł obok chlipiącego blondyna, na jednej z wielkich, puchatych poduch, wyściełających jego legowisko. 

\- Naruto, maleńki, przepraszam cię. – jego głos był delikatny, a ton przepraszający. Naprawdę żałował, że tak zareagował. Nie miał w zamiarze sprawić przykrości swojemu podopiecznemu.

\- Ty się mnie brzydzisz – wyszlochał blondyn. Jego rudawe uszka były oklapnięte, a ogon obronnie zawinięty wokół szczupłych nóg nastolatka.

Sasuke zamrugał zaskoczony jego słowami. Nie spodziewał się, że lisek w taki sposób odbierze jego zachowanie. 

\- To nie prawda, lisku. Nie rozumiem nawet, jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć. – A właściwie to rozumiał. – Ja po prostu… – zawahał się. Nie wiedział, jak wyjaśnić swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Przecież nie powie mu, że pomyślał, że blondyn chciał go najzwyczajniej w świecie poderwać. W dość beznadziejny i oklepany sposób, ale jednak. – Ja po prostu zareagowałem automatycznie. 

\- Automatycznie? 

\- No tak. To był taki odruch. No bo… Cóż. Dobrze wiesz, jakie są kobiety w Konoha. Sam zresztą widziałeś, że niektóre rzucają się na mnie, jak zgłodniałe wilki na kawał soczystej baraniny. Jak na jakąś cholerną zdobycz i… No sam zresztą wiesz. – skrzywił się z niesmakiem. To tłumaczenie nie wyszło mu najlepiej. Ale jak miał inaczej mu wyjaśnić, że kontakt usta-usta, poza udzielaniem komuś pierwszej pomocy, kojarzy mu się dość jednoznacznie? Miał tylko nadzieje, że pomimo jego pokrętnej wypowiedzi, Naruto zrozumie, co ma namyśli.

\- Czyli to nie jest tak, że to moja wina? Że się mnie brzydzisz? – blondyn spojrzał na niego niepewnie znad ramienia. Jego twarzyczka była cała czerwona od płaczu, a oczy zapuchnięte. Na długich, jasnych rzęsach mieniły się jeszcze niewielkie drobiny wilgoci.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, mój maleńki. Kocham cię. Jesteś moim małym liskiem. – położył się obok niego i przytulił to drobne, ciepłe ciałko do piersi. – Zawsze będę cię kochał i się tobą opiekował. – pocałował go między uszkami, które zabawnie zadrgały, gdy niechcący w nie dmuchnął. 

\- To znaczy, że nigdy mnie nie zostawisz? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie nastolatek, odwracając się w jego ramionach, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – I, że będę mógł zostać tu, z tobą już na zawsze?

\- Tak długo, jak będziesz tego chciał. U mnie zawsze jesteś i będziesz mile widziany. – przytaknął z pełnym przekonaniem. – Jesteś moją rodziną, Naruto. A rodzina powinna trzymać się razem. – Na jego słowa blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, a oczy zabłysły mu ze szczęścia. Sasuke widząc to, odetchnął w duchu. 

Niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane. 

\- Dziękuję, Sasuke. – malec objął go z całych sił. – Dziękuję.

*

Hatake Kakashi siedział na gałęzi drzewa, zagłębiony w czytaniu jednej ze swoich ulubionych książek. Nie miało znaczenia, że czytał ją po raz trzeci, czy czwarty. Zawarta w nich wiedza powinna być utrwalana. Przynajmniej według niego. Bo co by się stało, gdyby zapomniał któreś ze swoich ulubionych pozycji seksualnych, lub taką, którą chciałby w przyszłości wypróbować? Albo co gorsza, zapomniałby jednej z ulubionych pozycji Iruki? 

To byłby istny koszmar! 

Nie mógł dopuścić do czegoś takiego. Szkoda tylko, że jego drogi partner nie rozumiał i nie popierał jego potrzeby stałego utrwalania wiedzy w tej dziedzinie. No, ale cóż. Nie każdy przecież jest idealny, prawda? Choć musiał przyznać, że jego kochany delfinek był bliski perfekcji. 

Przynajmniej według niego. 

No proszę, czy istniało coś piękniejszego, niż te piękne, ciemne oczy i ta charakterystyczna blizna przecinająca mały, słodki, kształtny nosek? Coś słodszego od wracania do domu po wielodniowej, krwawej, najeżonej wieloma pułapkami i przeciwnościami misji, gdzie czekał na niego ukochany z gorącą kąpielą i gotową kolacją? Czy istniało coś bardziej ponętnego, niż jego partner w chwili rozpuszczania włosów albo coś bardziej pociągającego od budzenia się każdego ranka i oglądania swojego śpiącego, zawsze pedantycznego kochanka nagiego, z potarganymi włosami i w skołtunionej pościeli? Odpowiedź była bagatelnie prosta.

Nie. 

Nie istniało nic takiego. Nic, ani nikt nie działał na niego tak, jak jego słodki Iruka w każdej sekundzie swojego gryzipiórczego życia.

\- Kakashi, sensei. – usłyszał z dołu czyiś głos.

Z głośnym, udręczonym westchnieniem, przerwał czytanie ukochanej lektury. Ciekawe kto ośmielił się przeszkadzać mu w czasie odpoczynku. Którego nawiasem mówiąc ostatnimi czasy nie zaznał zbyt wiele. I byłoby go jeszcze mniej, gdyby Hokage nie wysłała go na przymusowy urlop! 

Do cholery, był pieprzonym pracoholikiem! 

Co niby miał zrobić z całym tym wolnym czasem? Nie mógł przecież całych dni poświecić wyłącznie na spanie i treningi. Iruka odmówił zostania z nim w łóżku, zasłaniając się obowiązkami, jakie go czekały. Czy jakieś druczki i raporty były ważniejsze od niego? 

No proszę! 

On umierał z nudów, a jego ukochany zostawiał go całkiem samego. Na pastwę tych wstrętnych, zdradzieckich wolnych chwil. I co on miał teraz biedny z sobą począć? Nie mógł już nawet wymknąć się ukradkiem na jakiś mały zwiad. Raz już tego próbował i skończyło się godzinną pogawędką u Tsunade. A właściwie to godzinnym monologiem, bo to ona gadała, a on udawał, że słucha. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Po całej tej paplaninie zamknęła go na pół dnia w areszcie. I to bez żadnej książki! Tragedia. Dlatego wolał nie ryzykować kolejnych wypraw incognito.

Tylko… Co on w takim wypadku powinien był ze sobą zrobić? Może wrócić do domu i się po prostu schlać? Nie, lepiej nie. Później miałby problemy ze swoim delfinkiem. Iruka nie lubił, gdy w mieszkaniu śmierdziało przetrawionym alkoholem i wymiocinami, a tak z pewnością skończyłoby się jego samotne picie. Może powinien był znaleźć Gay’a i namówić go na jakiś mały sparing lub wyścig? W sumie to dawno już się nie wspinał. Mógł namówić tego starego wariata na zawody. Mogliby wtedy przywiązać sobie jedną rękę do pasa i wspinać się po pionowej ścianie skalnej na czas. Lubił to robić, miał nadzieje, że nie wyszedł z wprawy.

\- Kakashi, sensei! – ktoś zawołał go po raz wtóry.

Tak. To mógł być dobry pomysł. A później, o ile nie opadłby z sił, mogli przejść się do baru i wychylić kilka czarek sake. Powspominać stare dzieje. Zresztą Gay na pewno by nie narzekał na brak energii. 

Jak on to stale powtarzał? A tak! Młodość jest we mnie. Czy jakoś tak. Stary wariat. I co z tego, że byli w tym samym wieku? To nie on przecież się zachowywał, jakby niezmiennie miał te naście lat. 

No, to w sumie postanowione. Przynajmniej miał jakiś plan na spędzenie dnia. No, ale najpierw musiał skończyć czytać. O! Właśnie. Przecież nie wypadało przerywać nauki w tak ważnym momencie, prawda?

\- Kakashi, sensei!!!

\- Rany, kogo tam znowu niesie? – spojrzał leniwie w dół swym jednym, odsłoniętym okiem. Pod drzewem znajdował się Naruto. Lisek stał spokojnie i spogląda w jego stronę z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie uśmiechał się, ani nie machał do niego chaotycznie, co miał w zwyczaju robić. A to samo w sobie było dla Hatake znakiem, że nastolatek przyszedł porozmawiać z nim o czymś poważnym. O czymś, co miało dla niego duże znaczenie.

\- Co tam, Naruto? – schował książkę do kieszeni ciemnozielonej kamizelki, jaką nosił każdy jonin ich wioski, od czasu nadania stopnia. Wyjątek stanowili jedynie członkowie ANBU ze swoimi szarymi kamizelkami. 

Ale mniejsza z wym. 

Spoglądając na blondyna coś czuł, że jego ukochany poradnik w najbliższym czasie nie będzie mu do niczego potrzebny i lepiej nie pozostawiać go na wierzchu. Nie daj boże by go jeszcze zgubił i dopiero by było. Nie tak łatwo było dostać tomik z własnoręcznym podpisem autora. Tym bardziej, że ten już nie żyje. 

Wielka szkoda.

\- Muszę o czymś z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział lisek zagryzając dolną wargę i odwracając zawstydzony wzrok.

Hatake zmrużył oko przyglądając się uważnie postawie Naruto. Coś się stało. Coś, co wyraźnie go zmartwiło i wytrąciło z równowagi. Nie było wyjścia, musiał zleźć na dół i z nim pogadać. 

Jednym, płynnym ruchem zeskoczył na ziemie. Wylądował miękko na lekko ugiętych kolanach. Nie miało znaczenia, że gałąź z której zeskoczył znajdowała się blisko osiem metrów nad ziemią. Był przecież joninem, byłym kapitanem ANBU. Taki wyczyn to dla niego pryszcz, ale w oczach takiego niedoświadczonego niedorostka, jakim był lisek, mógł budzić podziw.

\- Co się stało, łobuzie? Co dzisiaj spsociłeś? – to pytanie zawsze budziło uśmiech na wargach nastolatka, lecz nie tym razem. Zmarszczył się lekko, widząc, że Naruto nie zareagował na zaczepkę. – Co się stało? Dziady zaplątały ci się w ogon? – spróbował ponownie. Jednak bezskutecznie. Nastolatek patrzył na niego poważnie, bez odrobiny humoru. W jego niebieskich oczach malowała się jedynie obawa i niepewność.

\- W porządku. Co się stało? – nie było sensu dłużej zwlekać i próbować obrócić wszystko w żart, co starał się zwykle robić w czasie poważniejszych rozmów z liskiem. To pomagało. Łatwiej im się wtedy rozmawiało. Wyglądało jednak na to, że dzisiejszy problem miał n a p r a w d ę wielkie znaczenie.

\- Mistrzu, potrzebuję porady.

\- W porządku. Może usiądźmy. Opowiesz mi o wszystkim i spróbujemy znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. – Coś czuł, że zapowiadało się na dłużą rozmowę.

I nie pomylił się.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakoś w tym tygodniu mam parcie na ten fandom.  
> Mam nadzieje, że kolejny rozdział się wam spodoba. Według planów jesteśmy już na półmetku tej historii.

Jego wyszkolone instynkty zaalarmowały go, zanim jeszcze intruz zbliżył się do drzwi pokoju. Rozchylił powoli przytomne, pomimo wcześniejszego snu, oczy. Sięgnął ostrożnie pod poduszkę, gdzie, jak na wzorowego shinobi przystało, miał ukrytą broń. Wymacał palcami rękojeść kunaia i zacisnął na nim palce. Nie podniósł się, nasłuchując, jak obcy zbliża się do suwanych drzwi i po cichu je rozsuwa. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał znajome kroki i charakterystyczne klapanie bosych stóp na drewnianej podłodze. Odłożył ostrze na miejsce.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić – powiedział Naruto, stając przy jego łóżku.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. I tak już powinienem wstawać. – usiadł na posłaniu, przecierając twarz. Rozejrzał się dookoła. W jego pokoju panował półmrok, za sprawą granatowych zasłoń w oknach. Ale musiało być już naprawdę późno, skoro największy śpioch, jakiego znał, już wstał. 

Wróć. 

Największym śpiochem był Shikamaru, ale Nara był poza wszelkimi klasyfikacjami i ocenami.

\- Muszę się pośpieszyć, obiecałem pomóc przy odbudowie, a w południe jestem umówiony na sparing z Kakashim.

\- Spokojnie, Sasuke, jest dopiero szósta – powiedział spokojnie lisek, podchodząc do zasłoń i odsłaniając je szeroko, dając brunetowi widok na dopiero budzący się dzień.  
Uchiha zamrugał parokrotnie, nie dowierzając oczom i spojrzał niepewnie na Naruto.

\- Już wstałeś? – zapytał nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. – Czy coś się stało?

\- Nie, nie. Nic się nie stało. Chciałem ci tylko zostawić ubranie w łazience – powiedział, pokazując mu trzymane w rękach ciuchy. – Pomyślałem, że wypiorę je i wyprasuje.

\- Dz-dzięki – wydukał niepewnie.

\- Nie ma za co. Zostawię je w łazience, na szafce. Gdy się umyjesz i przebierzesz, przyjdź proszę do kuchni, zrobiłem śniadanie. – blondyn uśmiechnął się niepewnie, szybko wchodząc do łazienki, a jeszcze szybciej z niej wychodząc i opuszczając pokój Sasuke.

Brunet siedział jak skamieniały, wpatrując się nieprzerwanie w suwane drzwi. Miał wrażenie, że oczy zaraz wyjdą mu z orbit, a szczękę będzie musiał zbierać z podłogi. Przetarł jeszcze raz oczy, a gdy to nie pomogło, uszczypnął się w rękę. Nic z tego. To nie był sen. Naruto wstał wcześniej od niego, wyprał i wyprasował jego odzienie, a do tego zrobił mu jeszcze śniadanie. A może to nie był lisek, tylko jego klon? A może ktoś go podmienił? Zrobił mu pranie mózgu? Może to wynik genjutsu? To nie mógł być Naruto. Bo dlaczego miałby się tak zachowywać?

Coś tu było cholernie nie tak!

Wstał szybko i udał się do łazienki. Już po dziesięciu minutach wchodził do kuchni, gdzie na stole rzeczywiście czekało na niego gotowe śniadanie. Do tego Naruto pamiętał nawet o zrobieniu dla niego herbaty. 

\- Siadaj, smacznego. – lisek wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko.

Podszedł do stołu i nieznacznie się nad nim nachylił podczas siadania. Dyskretnie powąchał napój i zawartość talerzy. Chyba nie było zatrute. A herbata była wiśniowa, z odrobiną mięty. Dokładnie taka, jaką lubił.

Teraz był już w stu procentach pewnych, że coś jest nie tak.

Rzucił blondynowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Ten jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zjadając się słodkim ryżem z owocami.

\- Czy coś się stało? – zapytał niepewnie Naruto, gdy zauważył, że nie je i wpatruje się w niego uporczywie. Wokół jego ust znajdowały się gdzieniegdzie ziarenka ryżu, które zlizywał powolnymi ruchami różowego języka. Sasuke z jakiegoś powodu ten gest wydawał się strasznie pociągający. – Czy nie smakuje ci śniadanie? A może wolisz coś innego? – na twarzy liska pojawiło się zaniepokojenie.

\- Nie, jest bardzo dobre, dziękuje – odpowiedział szybko, posyłając mu uspakajający uśmiech, na którego widok, Naruto odpowiedział uśmiechem, po czym wrócił do konsumpcji zawartości swojej miski. Brunet skrzywił się zabawnie, widząc z jakim zapałem nastolatek pochłania dużą porcje słodkiego. On nie przepadał za słodyczami. Od czasu do czasu zjadł tylko kawałek ciasta owocowego, czy budyniu waniliowego. Czekolada, żelki, ciastka, czy inne słodkości, to nie było dla niego. Od dziecka nie przepadał za słodyczami. Może to było i dziwne, ale po prostu tak miał i już. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, gdy lisek zamruczał z rozkoszy, zjadając dużą truskawkę z cukrem. Jego ogonek zamachał, uszka zadrgały, a oczy zmrużyły w wyrazie czystej rozkoszy. 

Sasuke miał ochotę parsknął śmiechem. Nie rozumiał jak można było tak ekscytować się jedzeniem. Spojrzał w dół na swoje nakrycie. 

Oczy mu zabłysły. 

Pomidory!

Kanapki z pomidorem. Do tego jakaś sałatka z pomidorami. Omal sam nie zamruczał ze szczęścia.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz niepewnie na Naruto, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do jedzenia. I jeszcze raz na liska i na śniadanie. I jeszcze raz. Wreszcie stwierdził, że rozmowa może poczekać, aż zje śniadanie.

*

Usiadł zasapany na trawie, ocierając twarz brzegiem koszulki. Obok niego klapnął Hatake. Było południe, żar lał się z nieba, a oni byli w czasie zaciętego pojedynku, gdy zgodnie stwierdzili, że odłożą go na później. Gdy wyjście na słońce nie będzie groziło ugotowaniem mózgu.

\- Rany, ale gorąco. Przydałoby się trochę wody – mruknął Kakashi, potrząsając swoim bukłakiem, w którym nie została już nawet kropla. – jonin skrzywił się i odrzucił go za siebie. – My tu cierpimy z powodu upału, a Iruka siedzi sobie spokojnie w przytulnym, klimatyzowanym gabinecie Hokage i przegląda te swoje raporciki – jęknął płaczliwie. 

Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Nie sądzę byś chciał się z nim zamienić. Nie wytrzymałbyś nawet godziny na jego miejscu. Do tej pory pamiętam, że większość raportów z misji, musieliśmy wypełniać za ciebie, bo ty nie miałeś do tego cierpliwości, ani chęci.

\- Co prawda, to prawda – mruknął leniwie srebrnowłosy, spoglądając jednym okiem na bezchmurne, błękitne niebo. Drugie oko miał zmrużone, ukrywając sharingana. Uchiha przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, myśląc ile to już lat się znają. Kakashi był dla niego jak drugi ojciec. Właściwie to nie jak drugi. Jak ten prawdziwy ojciec. I co z tego, że nie łączyły ich więzy krwi. To nie było potrzebne. Praktycznie wszystko, co wiedział o życiu, przyjaźni, byciu shinobi, dowiedział się właśnie od tego zakręconego, bałaganiarskiego jonina ze skłonnościami do seksoholizmu. I może nie okazywał tego na co dzień, ale w pewnym sensie traktował go jak przyjaciela, członka rodziny. Trochę pokręconej rodziny, do której należeli oczywiście takżde Naruto i Iruka, który dołączył do ich małej grupki właśnie dzięki liskowi i joninowi. 

Przynajmniej z początku.

Umino zaskarbił sobie jego przyjaźń, przez sposób, w jaki odnosił się do Naruto. Podczas, gdy większość mieszkańców, po pojawieniu się liska w wiosce, odnosiła się do niego nieufnie i z odrazą, Iruka z miejsca zaakceptował malca i otoczył go opieką. To on głównie zajmował się blondynkiem, gdy Sasuke wyruszał na misje. Chunin traktował Naruto jak swojego młodszego braciszka, czym zyskał przychylność Uchihy.  
Sasuke westchnął i rozłożył się na trawie, pod rozłożystym drzewem. Wpatrywał się w kołyszące sie leniwie korony drzew i widniejącą nad nimi skałę z wykutymi głowami pięciu Hokage. 

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Jako nastolatek myślał o tym, że zostanie jednym z nich. Był najsilniejszym shinobi w wiosce, posiadał charyzmę i inne cechy przywódcze. Krótko mówiąc nadawał się do tej roli idealnie. Jednak po tym, gdy wstąpił do ANBU i awansował w jego szeregach, był zmuszony poznawać wszelkie tajniki dowodzenia wioską. Dzięki temu dowiedział się, że to zadanie nie jest dla niego. Dobrze mu było na jego pozycji i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać.

\- Powiedz mi, co słychać u Naruto? – zagadnął Kakashi, zakłócając panującą od dłuższego czasu cisze. 

Sasuke spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Hatake półleżał, oparty plecami o pień, wpatrując się w książkę, którą wyciągnął nie wiadomo skąd. Jego lewe oko ponownie skrywała opaska.

\- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział, wracając do obserwowania liści, poruszanych powiewami łagodnego, upalnego wiaterku. – Właściwie to zaskakująco dobrze. Chociaż… – zamilkł.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał jonin, na chwile odrywając wzrok od tekstu.

\- Może mi się to tylko wydaje, ale Naruto zachowywał się dzisiaj naprawdę dziwnie.

\- W jakim sensie? – Kakashi przymknął książkę, używając wskazującego palca jako zakładki.

\- Wiesz, całkowicie z własnej woli, nie przymuszany przez nikogo, wstał wcześnie, co samo w sobie jest już dziwne.

\- Może po prostu nie mógł spać?

\- Tak i przez bezsenność wyprał i wyprasował mi ciuchy – prychnął. – O! Jeszcze bym zapomniał o tym, że przygotował mi śniadanie. I nie zapomniał nawet o dodaniu mięty do mojej herbaty. A on zawsze, powtarzam zawsze zapomina o dodaniu mięty.

\- I to cię tak martwi? – wygięta do góry brew sięgnęła srebrnych włosów jonina, wyrażając w ten sposób wszystko, co ten myślał na dany temat. 

Sasuke prychnął, widząc jego minę.

\- Nie martwi mnie to, że robi za wzorową gosposie. Martwi mnie to, co próbuje osiągnąć zachowując się w ten sposób. A jestem pewien, że całe to jego zachowanie ma drugie dno. Za dobrze go znam, by to przeszło.

\- Skoro tak uważasz? – mruknął Hatake mało wyraźnie, tracąc zainteresowanie tematem, co samo w sobie napełniło Uchihe podejrzliwością. Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się uważnie pozornie pozbawionej wyrazu twarzy starszego shinobi.

\- Ty coś wiesz – powiedział po chwili. Bardziej zgadywał, niż był tego pewny. Ale czuł podskórnie, że Kakashi miał coś wspólnego z dziwnym zachowaniem Naruto, a przynajmniej wiedział dlaczego lisek zachowywał się tak niecodziennie.

\- Czemu tak sądzisz? – jonin spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie. 

Sasuke nie był wstanie niczego po nim poznać.

\- Nie słuchasz tego, co mówię o Naruto. Zazwyczaj wykazujesz większe zainteresowanie jego osobą i sprawami, które go dotyczą. Choćby ze względu na Irukę. Poza tym sam mnie o niego zapytałeś, a teraz mnie zbywasz. Jakbyś spodziewał się usłyszeć inną odpowiedz – powiedział z pełnym przekonaniem, wracając do obserwowania, leniwie sunących po niebie obłoków.

Hatake jednak mu nie odpowiedział.

\- Słyszysz co mówię? – zapytał, wracając spojrzeniem do jego twarzy. Jej wyraz go całkowicie zaskoczył. Policzki Kakashiego były zarumienione, a odsłonięte oko było wielkie jak spodek. 

Podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem, zaciekawiony, co spowodowało takie wrażenie na starym senseiu. 

I aż zachłysnął się śliną.

W ich stronę szedł Naruto, co samo w sobie nie było by niczym niezwykłym. Ale lisek nie miał na sobie spodni, a krótkie, białe kimono, które włożył, sięgało mu zaledwie połowy ud!

Sasuke przyglądając mu się, czuł, że jego wyraz twarzy coraz bardziej zaczyna przypominać ten należący do srebrnowłosego jonina.

Co tu się u diabła wyprawiało!?

\- Naruto!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli ktoś chciałby zobaczyć, jak wyglądała mina Kakashiego, zapraszam do zajrzenia pod poniższego linka.  
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-3JsdbhtAY3M/Vp_oFla6m8I/AAAAAAAAAEs/xISi-m4wAMQ/s1600/do%2B6.png  
> Mam nadzieje, że rozbawi was równie mocno, jak mnie XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla ^_^DestielForeva*_*

\- Naruto!!! – Sasuke miał wrażenie, że oczy zaraz wyjdą mu z orbit. Musiał wyglądać równie kretyńsko, co Hatake.

\- Witaj, Sasuke. Dzień dobry Kakashi. – przywitał się blondyn, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego niezadowolenia.

\- Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co ty do jasnej cholery masz na sobie?

\- Pytasz o to kimono? – zapytał lisek, łapiąc za krańce odzienia, przez co materiał podwinął się do góry, ukazując im jeszcze większy fragment kształtnych ud. Sasuke kątem oka zauważył, że Hatake gwałtownie odwrócił się do Uzumakiego tyłem, tamując ręka krwotok z nosa. W życiu nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji po tym zboczeńcu.

\- Tak, mam namyśli tą szmatkę, która ledwo co zakrywa ci tyłek – Sasuke warknął rozdrażniony. Skąd właściwie lisek wytrzasnął takie ubranie? Nie przypominał sobie, by mu takie kupował, a Uzumaki z pewnością sam go sobie nie kupił.

\- To nie jest żadna szmatka! – oburzył się Naruto, czerwieniejąc gwałtownie. – To kimono dostałem od Iruki!

Uchiha zamrugał zaskoczony, po czym rzucił okiem na srebrnowłosego jonina, słysząc z jego ust jakieś dziwny charcząco-chrząkający dźwięk. Kakashi drżał wyraźnie, jego prawa ręka w całości była pokryta krwią, a lewą uporczywie szukał czegoś po kieszeniach. Zapewne chusteczki lub czegoś innego do zatamowania krwotoku. To nawet po treningu z nim, sensei nie broczył krwią tak, jak teraz.

\- Dostałeś je od Umino? – zapytał blondyna, zaskoczony. W życiu by nie podejrzewał grzecznego, cnotliwego chunina o takie zboczone prezenty. Już prędzej Hatake. Jak widać kto z kim przystaje, takim się staje.

\- Tak. Nie pamiętasz? Na dwunaste urodziny. – Naruto wydawał się zaskoczony faktem, że o tym zapomniał.

\- A-ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ono jest na ciebie stanowczo za małe?

\- Dlaczego? Uważam, że jest dobre. A jakiego ma fajnego liska wyszytego na plecach. Sam zobacz – powiedział blondyn, odwracając się do nich plecami, by pokazać tył kimona. Hatake wybrał właśnie ten moment, by się obejrzeć i ponownie odwrócił się gwałtownie, zalewając dłoń nową porcją szkarłatnej krwi. Ogon Naruto wystawał spod kimona, unosząc je do góry, niemal odkrywając pośladki.

Sasuke siedział nieruchomo, nie mogąc oderwać od niego oczu. Błądził wzrokiem po szczupłych, kształtnych łydkach i udach, niknących pod… Otrząsnął się gwałtownie.

\- Tak, lisek… – rzucił tylko okiem na pomarańczowe stworzenie, rozciągnięte na całym tyle ubrania. Zjechał wzrokiem na jego ogon i koniec kimona. – Tak, jest naprawdę ładny. Jednak kimono jest już na ciebie stanowczo za krótkie.

\- Dlaczego? – nastolatek dzięki bogom odwrócił się ponownie do nich przodem, a on odetchnął z nieskrywaną ulgą. Nie wiedział jakim cudem jego twarz nie płonie krwistoczerwonym rumieńcem. To pewnie przez ten straszny upał.

\- Naruto, widzisz… – odchrząknął, nie wiedząc jak zacząć. – M-masz naprawdę ładne nogi – powiedział pierwsze co mu przyszło namyśl, na co lisek uśmiechnął się szeroko i zamerdał lekko ogonem. W porządku drobny komplement na pewno nie będzie zły w takiej sytuacji, a trochę uspokoi nastolatka. – Ale jesteś już w takim wieku, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie wypada ich wszystkim pokazywać.

\- Ale przecież ja też widziałem nieraz twoje nogi. W domu, po prysznicu czasem chodzisz w samym ręczniku. – z prawej strony usłyszał zduszony śmiech Hatake. – A w jeziorze przecież kąpiemy się w samych majtkach, a ty jesteś ode mnie starszy. – zwrócił mu uwagę blondyn, nie rozumiejąc.

\- No tak. Ale byliśmy wtedy tylko we dwoję. No i… Tu chodzi o coś innego. Noszenie tak krępującego stroju przy obcych, może być uznane za zachętę. Nieświadomie prowokujesz.

\- Prowokuję? Dlaczego ktoś miałby się ze mną bić z powodu mojego ubrania?

\- Nie chodzi o bicie. Naruto, zrozum. Jesteś już dostatecznie dorosły, by inni ludzie zaczęli się tobą interesować nie tylko w celach, że tak powiem koleżeńskich. Rozumiesz?

\- Nie bardzo. – lisek pokręcił głową, marszcząc lekko brwi.

\- O rany… W co ja się wpakowałem – mruknął sam do siebie Sasuke. – Słuchaj Naruto, jesteś już dostatecznie duży, by wiedzieć, że ludzie dobierają się w pary. – poczekał, aż blondyn potaknie. Przynajmniej ta część była jasna. – A dzieje się tak, ponieważ odczuwają potrzebę przebywania z daną osobą. Podobają się sobie. Z czasem w sobie zakochują. Są razem.

\- Tak, jak mistrz Kakashi i Iruka?

\- Tak. Zgadza się. – Sasuke lekko się skrzywił na ten przykład, tym bardziej, że Hatake nadal siedział koło niego, tamując krwawienie z nosa.

\- Jednak nadal nie rozumiem, co ma do tego moje kimono.

\- Kiedy ktoś się komuś podoba, stara się ta osobę oczarować, zdobyć. Czasami w bardzo nachalny sposób. I nie w celu spędzenia życia z ta osobą.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem – burknął zawstydzony Uzumaki.

\- Sasuke próbuje ci powiedzieć, że jak będziesz tak każdemu pokazywał nogi, to prędzej, czy później i czy będziesz tego chciał, czy nie, ktoś się między nimi znajdzie – powiedział niewyraźnie srebrnowłosy, przez zasłaniającą usta dłoń. Uchiha aż się zjeżył na jego komentarz. Nie po to starał się to wyjaśnić liskowi delikatnie, by ten wtrącał się w najgorszym możliwym momencie w tak ordynarny sposób. Miał ochotę udusić Hatake za jego słowa. Tym bardziej, że Naruto wyglądał na naprawdę zawstydzonego i przerażonego.

\- Naruto, Kakashi miał namyśli, że…

\- Że ktoś widząc mnie tak ubranego, może mnie wziąć za dziwkę – powiedział nastolatek dobitnie, upuszczając zapomniany koszyk na trawie i czmychając w stronę krzaków. Sasuke aż zachłysnął się własną śliną, słysząc te okropne słowa. Skąd właściwie jego wychowanek mógł je znać? Hakate! Tylko on mógł o czymś takim opowiadać Uzumakiemu.

\- Zabiję cię – warknął Sasuke, odwracając się w stronę jonina. Ten jednak już zdążył zwiać i pędził co sił w stronę wioski. Uchiha wstał szybko i ruszył biegiem za nim. Zatrzymał się jednak po paru krokach, wracając się po koszyk. Naruto w końcu po coś go ze sobą niósł. Później zamierzał dopaść Kakashiego. I to z całą pewnością nie miało być przyjemne. Przynajmniej nie dla srebrnowłosego.

*

Sasuke zobaczył Naruto dopiero wieczorem, przy kolacji. Nastolatek wszedł do kuchni ubrany w spodnie do kostek i gruby sweter z długimi rękawami i wysokim kołnierzem, co musiało być bardzo nieprzyjemne z powodu panującego gorąca. Brunet mimowolnie się skrzywił.

\- Nie musisz przesadzać. Na pewno jest ci w tym za gorąco.

\- Nie chcę, by inni patrzyli na mnie, jak na kogoś, kogo mogą mieć. Poza tym nie chcę przynosi ci wstydu – mruknął blondyn, mieszając pałeczkami w misce z ramen. Nawet jego ulubione danie nie poprawiło mu humoru. Uchiha zgrzytnął zębami. Obiecał sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji powie staremu mistrzowi do słuchu. Albo powinien poprosić Umino o pomoc. Nikt nie potrafił postawić Hatake do pionu tak, jak jego partner. I to nie w przyjemnym znaczeniu.

\- Naruto, posłuchaj mnie uważnie. – poczekał aż lisek odłoży pałeczki i spojrzy na niego. – Nie przynosisz mi wstydu, nieważne, co powie Kakashi i reszta mieszkańców wioski. Chce byś zapamiętał jedno. Nikt, powtarzam nikt nie ma prawa traktować cię jak ulicznice, nie ważne co masz na sobie.

\- Ale przecież sam powiedziałeś, że…

\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że twój wcześniejszy strój, mógł prowadzić do nieprzyjemności związanych ze zbyt wielkim zainteresowaniem ludzi twoją osobą. Z pewnością wiesz, że jesteś słodkim… – odchrząknął zawstydzony. – przystojnym, młodym mężczyzną i budzisz zainteresowanie obu płci. A twój strój rzeczywiście uchodzi w naszej kulturze za wyzywający, ale musisz wiedzieć, że nikt nie ma prawa traktować cię nieprzyzwoicie, jeśli się na to nie zgadzasz. Wielu shinobi nosi najdziwniejsze odzienia i nie mają z tego powodu problemów.

\- Jak mistrz Sai? – zapytał lisek niepewnie. Sasuke starał się nie skrzywić na myśl o koledze z drużyny, który upodobał sobie krótkie spodenki i koszulki odsłaniające brzuch.

\- Tak, jak Sai. – ponownie odchrząknął. – I zapamiętaj każdego, powtarzam każdego, kto spróbuje cię skrzywdzisz, osobiście stłukę na kwaśne jabłko i zmuszę do przeprosin na oczach całej wioski. Czy to dostatecznie jasne? – mówił stanowczo i pewnie, patrząc Uzumakiemu prosto w oczy, by ten miał pewność, że miał namyśli dokładnie to, co powiedział. Naruto przez chwilę patrzył na niego zaskoczony, po czym w jego oczach zabłysły łzy, a na buzi pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Chwilę później blondyn poderwał się z siedzenia i rzucił się w jego ramiona, wtulając twarz w jego pierś. Uchiha nie mógł sobie odmówić wtulenia twarzy we włosy liska i zaciągnięciem się jego zapachem. Nastolatek pachniał tak przyjemnie. Lasem i słońcem. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał osoby, która pachniałaby tak charakterystycznie i przyjemne. Nawet perfumy dziewczyn, z którymi się spotykał nie wydawały mu się tak miłe, co naturalny zapach Naruto. 

\- Dziękuję, Sasuke. Dziękuję. Jesteś najlepszym, najfajniejszym, najprzystojniejszym i najbardziej fantastycznym opiekunem, jakiego mógłbym sobie wymarzyć – powiedział lisek, przy każdym słowie całując go w policzek.

\- Już dobrze, już dobrze. – Sasuke zachichotał na te wygłupy i potarmosił nastolatka po włosach, tuż za uchem, otrzymując w zamian mruknięcie przyjemności. Doprawdy czasami miał wątpliwości, czy blondyn jest lisem, czy domowym kocurem i gdyby nie widział Kyuubiego na własne oczy, rozważałby tą drugą opcję. – A teraz idź zdejmij ten sweter, ramen stygnie.

\- Już lecę! – nastolatek pognał jak strzała.

\- Nastolatki – mruknął sam do ciebie, biorąc łyka herbaty. – Muszę zamienić z kimś parę zdań.

Następnego dnia prawe oko Hakate przypominało jedną wielką, fioletową śliwkę, a Sasuke wcale nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia z powodu tego, że nakablował na srebrnowłosego jonina Iruce. Kakashiemu jak najbardziej się należało.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam chwilę, więc wrzucam :)  
> Dobrej nocy i miłego czytania!

\- Sasuke, na kogo czekamy? – zapytał lisek, po raz chyba setny, poprawiając rękawy swojego nowego, tradycyjnego kimona, które było zrobione z białego, dość sztywnego materiału i wyszywane w złoto-pomarańczowe gałązki i listki. Nastolatek nie był z niego zadowolony. Cały czas narzekał, że materiał jest niewygodny i gryzący, rękawy są zbyt długie i za szerokie, a spód nieprzyjemnie majda mu się między nogami, gdy chodzi.

Sytuacja jednak wymagała, by Naruto prezentował się nienagannie.

Oczekiwali na przybyszów z Piasku. Hokage i Kazekage zawarli bardzo korzystną umowę o wzajemnej współpracy i przyjaźni. Mieli również nadzieje, że w przyszłości do sojuszu przystąpią pozostali Kage. 

W końcu Akatsuki było zmartwieniem ich wszystkich.

\- Już ci mówiłem. Kazekage przybędzie do Konohy osobiście. Jest to pewnego rodzaju akt zaufania ze strony Piasku. Dlatego nasza wioska chce pokazać się od jak najlepszej strony.

\- To dlatego większość ludzi jest tak ładnie poubieranych, a na ulicy są porozwieszane kolorowe wstęgi, kwiaty i lampiony? – zapytał nastolatek, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Zgadza się. – Przytaknął Sasuke, który sam był ubrany w klasyczny strój jonina, jak większość jego towarzyszy broni o tej samej randze. Co prawda, z początku Tsunade planowała, na czas uroczystości, wcielić go w szeregi swojej prywatnej straży, ale uznała, że lepiej jeśli pozostanie przy Uzumakim i będzie miał na niego oko.

W końcu nie wiadomo, jak shinobi Piasku zareagują na jedną z ogoniastych bestii. Nie chcieli kłopotów. Lepiej było pilnować Naruto i w razie potrzeby ratować.

Również przed nim samym.

\- Czy później będzie coś dobrego do jedzenia? Jestem głodny, przez te przymiarki nie zjedliśmy obiadu – mruknął blondyn, układając usteczka w podkówkę. Sasuke musiał przygryźć wnętrze policzka, by się nie uśmiechnąć. Naruto wyglądał naprawdę przesłodko. Aż chciało się go pogłaskać po głowie i za uszami.

Widocznie nie tylko on tak uważał, bo zdarzyło się, że kilkoro z ich znajomych, zwłaszcza dziewczyn, gruchało nad tym, jak Uzumaki ślicznie wygląda, tarmosząc go po uszach i czuprynie. Tego ostatniego Naruto bardzo nie lubił, zwłaszcza, gdy zmuszony był poświęcić tak wiele czasu na ujarzmienie tych swoich ślicznych, złotych kudełków. Dzięki temu układały się w delikatne fale i nie odstawały w każdą stronę.

Lisek wyglądał z nimi słodko i niewinnie. Aż chciałoby się go schrupać.

\- Już są, już są! – zapiszczał podekscytowany Naruto, klaszcząc w dłonie i podskakując w miejscu. Uchiha nie przewrócił oczami tylko dlatego, że ten gest odebrałby mu godności. Doprawdy, jego podopieczny czasami był jeszcze taki dziecinny. Sasuke chwilami nie mógł uwierzyć, że lisek miał już skończone osiemnaście lat. Nadal zachowywał się jak małe dziecko.

Na przodzie dość sporej grupy przybyszów z Piasku, szedł mężczyzna, którego twarz przecinały namalowane, fioletowe linie. Ubrany był w formalny strój, a na głowie miał charakterystyczny kapelusz z szerokim rondem, świadczący, że ten oto przybysz, był Kazekage we własnej osobie. Po jego prawej stronie kroczyła wysoka kobieta, której blond włosy związane były w cztery, krótkie, postrzępione kitki.

Temati.

Sasuke miał przyjemność już wcześniej natknąć się na tą przedstawicielkę shinobi Piasku i nie mógł zaliczyć tego spotkania do najprzyjemniejszych. Blondynka była uznawana za najbardziej bezwzględną i krwawą kobietę shinobi ich czasów. Do tego znana była jako najpotężniejsza użytkowniczka elementu wiatru.

Jednak to nie ona, ani Kazekage zwracali na siebie największą uwagę.

Po lewej stronie czcigodnego, szedł rudowłosy młodzieniec o jasnozielonych oczach, dość mocno podkreślonych czarną kredką. Poza tym chłopak miał ogon! I wystające spomiędzy włosów zwierzęce uszy, które pasowały kolorystycznie do jego długiego i puszystego ogona w kolorze piasku, z licznymi, czarnymi cętkami.

Ogoniasta bestia.

Sasuke zamrugał zaskoczony wodząc wzrokiem między Naruto, a rudowłosym towarzyszem Kazekage.

Bestia z Piasku zatrzymała się, dostrzegając liska, wstrzymując tym samym cały pochód.

\- Co się dzieje, Gaara? – zwrócił się czcigodny do rudowłosego, a podążając wzrokiem za spojrzeniem jasnozielonych oczu, zobaczył Uzumakiego. – Kolejna ogoniasta bestia?

Sasuke nie spodobał się jego ton. Brzmiał zbyt pogardliwie, jak na jego gust. I co miało znaczyć „kolejna”? Czyżby mieli styczność z innymi tworami Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek? 

Rudowłosy powęszył w powietrzu, co Uchiha wywnioskował po jego szybko poruszających się nozdrzach. Młodzieniec chciał podejść bliżej, ale zatrzymał się natychmiast, gdy z gardła liska wydobyło się ostrzegawcze warknięcie.

Sasuke aż sapnął zaskoczony na ten niecodzienny dźwięk.

Naruto zgarbił się i rozchylił usta, ukazując wszystkim szpiczaste zęby drapieżnika. Futro na jego ogonie się zjeżyło, a blizny na twarzy wyraźnie pogrubiły. Oczy natomiast stały się czerwone, ze zwężonymi, pionowymi źrenicami.

Przypominał teraz bardziej zwierzę, niż nastolatka, którego wychował.

Stojący naprzeciwko nich Gaara przybrał podobną postawę i wygląd. Z tym, że nie posiadał blizn na policzkach, a jego oczy nie zrobiły się czerwone, a złote, z małymi źrenicami w kształcie czteroramiennych gwiazd.

Piasek dookoła rudzielca zaczął się podnosić, poruszać koło jego drobnej postaci. Wyglądało to tak, jakby był pod władaniem bestii, chronił jej.

\- Shikaku – stwierdził lisek grubym, wręcz nieswoim głosem, który zjeżył Sasuke włosy na karku. Nie trudno było dosłyszeć się zawartego w nim ostrzeżenia, które chwilę później zostało poparte imponującym pokazem siły. – Naruto otoczyła aura czerwonej, ciężkiej, lepkiej czakry. Z drobnej postaci liska aż buchała energia, przygniatając swoim ciężarem i siłą, otaczających ich shinobi.

Rudzielec odskoczył w tył, podrywając głowę, jak spłoszony koń. Krążące wokół niego drobinki piasku momentalnie opadły.

\- Kurama. – Gaara sapnął z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.

W głowie Sasuke zalęgło się od pytań.

Kurama? Kto to jest Kurama? I dlaczego ta ogoniasta bestia nazwała tak jego podopiecznego? Czemu Uzumaki tak na niego zareagował?

\- Co się dzieje, Gaara? – zapytał Kazekage widocznie zaskoczony zachowaniem zielonookiego.

\- Kankuro, to dziewięcioogoniasty – powiedział rudzielec do Kazekage. Uchihę zastanowił fakt w jaki sposób kot, bo takie zwierzę przypominała mu ta bestia, zwraca się do przywódcy Piasku. Wszystko wskazywałona to, że łączyły ich takie same relacje, jak jego i Naruto.

\- I to cię tak bardzo zdenerwowało, kociaku? – zapytał łagodnym głosem czcigodny, delikatnie gładząc wystraszonego rudzielca po głowie.

\- Ale Kankuro, on jest niestabilny. – niemal wyszeptał zielonooki, wtulając się w bok swojego opiekuna.

\- Co znaczy niestabilny? Naruto idealnie nad sobą panuję. – Sasuke musiał chronić honoru swojego liska. Uzumaki nigdy ich nie zawiódł, nigdy nikogo bezpodstawnie nie zaatakował, ani nie zranił.

\- Sasuke. – blondynek sapnął zaskoczony jego słowami, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, które zdążyły już wrócić do swojego pięknego, błękitnego koloru. – Sasuke – powtórzył Uzumaki z szerokim uśmiechem, przytulając się do jego boku. Ogon liska poruszał się delikatnie w powietrzu, dając jasno do zrozumienia, jak bardzo ten jest zadowolony ze słów Uchihy i możliwości bycia blisko niego.

\- Niestabilny oznacza głównie niesparowany. A biorąc pod uwagę zbliżającą się krwawą pełnię…

\- Nie sądzę by była to odpowiednia rozmowa na teraz, a na pewno nie do przeprowadzania jej w obecnym gronie. – Tsunade przerwała Gaarze, zabierając w końcu głos.

\- Naturalnie. – przytaknął jej czcigodny. – Wrócimy do tematu później.

\- W takim razie pozwólcie, że powitam was w Konoha, shinobi Piasku i ciebie, drogi Kazekage. Mam nadzieję, że nasz sojusz będzie silny i trwały, a nasza współpraca okaże się owocna.

\- Ja również mam taką nadzieję. Konoha… - oboje Kage jeszcze długo wymieniali się grzecznościowymi formułkami, które miały pokazać mieszkańcom obu krain, że wszelkie konflikty, spory i krzywdy, jakie miały dotychczas miejsce pomiędzy wioską Liścia a Piaskiem, zostają zapomniane. Rozpoczął się dla nich nowy rozdział, który zaczynali z czystą kartą.

Tak było lepiej dla obu krain.

Sasuke jednak nie słuchał tego, oczym mówili przywódcy. Jego głowę zaprzątały całkiem inne myśli. Co Gaara miał namyśli mówiąc, że Naruto jest niestabilny? I co miało znaczyć, że jest niesparowany? Przecież to określenie odnosiło się wyłącznie do zwierząt. Co prawda Uzumaki nie był w pełni człowiekiem, ale do zwierząt również się nie zaliczał. Był kimś unikatowym, niespotykanym, wyjątkowym. Jego drogim, małym liskiem i jedną z dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii. A one niekoniecznie musiały podlegać ludzkim prawom i obyczajom.

Czy to oznaczało, że jego niewinny podopieczny będzie musiał już wkrótce się związać? I o co chodziło z tą krwawą pełnią? Czyżby rudzielec mówił o tej pełni, gdy raz w roku księżyc wschodził na czerwono? Czy on w jakiś sposób oddziaływał na ogoniaste bestie? Nie pamiętał, by przez te lata Naruto zachowywał się podczas nich jakoś specjalnie. Ale może to się zmieniało wraz z wiekiem? Przecież lisek nie przyjmował dotychczas również swojej pełnej formy.

Uchiha miał tyle pytań i żadnych odpowiedzi. Czuł się zagubiony, a nie znosił tego uczucia. Kojarzyło mu się z czasami, gdy pozostał sam, po tym, jak Itachi wymordował cały klan i z dniami po odejściu Naruto. W skrócie, nie kojarzyło mu się zbyt dobrze.

Potrzebował odpowiedzi.

Teraz. Zaraz. 

Nie mógł czekać.

Możliwe, że coś groziło jego wiosce. Coś groziło jego małemu liskowi. A nie mógł pozwolić go skrzywdzić. Nie mógł go ponownie stracić.

Musiał dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Nie pozostało mu zatem nic innego, niż przycisnąć Gaarę.

\- Nawet się nie waż – wysyczał mu ktoś do ucha. Sasuke obejrzał się zaskoczony na Hokage, która wpatrywała się w niego uporczywie. – Zabraniam ci się zbliżać do jednoogoniastego. Nasi goście mają cieszyć się wieczorem i zabawą. Nie pozwolę ci ich nachodzić, ani nękać.

Skąd ta kobieta wiedziała? Czytała mu w myślach? O ile dobrze pamiętał to Ino i jej rodzina specjalizowali się w podobnych technikach, a nie czcigodna.

\- Słyszałeś, co mówiłam? Nie wolno ci się do nich zbliżać, ani z nimi rozmawiać, chyba, że sami odezwą się do ciebie jako pierwsi. Czy wyraziłam się jasno?

\- Tak, Hokage. – przytaknął bezzwłocznie, choć nie był z tego powodu zachwycony.

\- A! I jeszcze jedno. Pilnuj, by Naruto również trzymał się z daleka od naszych szczególnych gości.

\- Zrozumiałem. – To już mogło stanowić dużo trudniejsze zadanie. 

Zwłaszcza, że lisek zniknął, gdy był zbytnio zajęty swoimi myślami.

Brunet rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Uzumakiego lub pozostałości jego czakry. Ruszył jej śladem, skręcając w pobliski zaułek, natrafiając na ścianę. Naruto właśnie ją przeskakiwał, umykając z jego pola widzenia. Sasuke ruszył za nim biegiem, zaciskając mocno szczęki w wyrazie czystej złości i irytacji. 

Ten wieczór już chyba nie mógł się gorzej zapowiadać. 

A nie. Jednak mógł. 

Mogłoby jeszcze padać.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Naruto, zatrzymaj się. – Sasuke biegł za liskiem, przeskakując z dachu jednego budynku na drugi. Gonił nastolatka od dobrych kilku minut i nadal nie mógł go schwytać. I gdyby ta cała sytuacja nie była tak absurdalna, z pewnością pochwaliłby liska za jego umiejętność zacierania za sobą śladów. Naruto byłby naprawdę dobrym shinobi. Misje szpiegowskie byłby dla niego pestką.

Na ziemi, za rogiem jednego budynku mignął mu koniuszek rudawego ogona.

Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, dokąd nastolatek mógł zmierzać, bo ta cała zabawa w kotka i myszkę zaczynała go już nużyć.

Miał wrażenie, że kręcili się w kółko, zataczając coraz większe kręgi.

Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. 

Ruszył pędem przed siebie, nie zważając na to, że ścieżka czakry prowadziła go w przeciwnym kierunku.

Może i się mylił. Miał jednak wrażenie, że Naruto od samego początku dokądś zmierzał, że już wyznaczył sobie cel i tylko Sasuke utrudniał mu dotarcie do niego. 

Uchiha przebiegł w okolice bramy i wskoczył na jeden z wyższych, słupów, będących w cieniu. Z tego miejsca miał doskonały widok na okolice. Był pewny, że wyparzy stamtąd nastolatka.

I nie pomylił się.

Już po chwili dostrzegł przekradającą się, znajomą postać. I gdy ta znalazła się bliżej, zeskoczył, zwalając ją z nóg i przygniatając swoim ciężarem do brudnej ziemi.

\- Puszczaj! – krzyknął zdezorientowany Naruto, nie wiedząc kto go unieruchomił, przyciskając się go jego pleców.

\- No i co chciałeś zrobić? – zapytał Sasuke, dmuchając w jedno z kudłatych uszu, które zadrgało.

\- Sasuke? Ale jak? Przecież starałem się zacierać ślady. Jak ty mnie…? – głos nastolatka stawał się coraz bardziej płaczliwy.

\- Spokojnie. – brunet przytulił się do pleców liska i zaczął kołysać go w objęciach, jak małe dziecko. – Już wszystko dobrze.

\- Nie. Nic nie jest dobrze. Ty nie rozumiesz. Nic nie rozumiesz – wychlipał nastolatek, przestając się szamotać.  
\- W takim razie mi wyjaśnij. – Sasuke obrócił Uzumakiego na plecy, twarzą do siebie. – O czym mówił ten ogoniasty z Piasku? Co z tym parowaniem? I co do tego ma ta cała krwawa pełnia, czy jak tam się ona zwie? Chce się dowiedzieć wszystkiego. I bez krętactw.

\- Ale Sasuke… - lisek pokręcił przecząco głową. – Nie mogę. Ja nie mogę ci powiedzieć. - Po naznaczonych bliznami policzkach popłynęły łzy.

Uchiha przytulił podopiecznego i pocałował go w czoło.

\- Ćśśśś. Cichutko, mój malutki. Dobrze wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. – Sasuke pogładził blondyna po potarganych włoskach. Nic już nie zostało ze starannej fryzury, którą zrobił sobie lisek.

\- Ale ty mnie później znienawidzisz. Wyrzucisz mnie – wychlipał Naruto, spoglądając na niego zaczerwionymi od łez oczami.

\- Nic nie jest wstanie sprawić, że zacznę cię nienawidzić. Za dobrze cię znam Usuratonkachi. – Uchiha cmoknął blondyna w koniuszek nosa i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, gdy ten się zmarszczył.

\- Draniu. Przestaniesz mnie tak wreszcie nazywać?

\- Nie sądzę. A teraz chodź do domu. Tam wszystko mi opowiesz.

***

\- Zapewne słyszałeś legendę o Mędrcu sześciu ścieżek? – zapytał Naruto, gdy jakiś czas później siedzieli na posłaniu liska. Oboje byli już po prysznicu i ubrani w wygodniejsze, domowe odzienie.

\- Tak, znam ją. – przytaknął Sasuke, siedząc naprzeciwko podopiecznego.

\- To prawda, że nasza dziewiątka wyszła z wnętrza staruszka. Lecz musisz wiedzieć, że każda z ogoniastych bestii jest śmiertelna i starzeje się w ludzkim tempie. – Uzumaki objął rękami nogi i położył brodę na nagich kolanach.

\- Ale jak to możliwe? – zapytał Sasuke, marszcząc ciemne brwi. – Przecież legenda powstała wieki temu. Czy to coś na zasadzie reinkarnacji? Powracacie do życia w innym ciele? A może odradzacie się z popiołów, jak feniksy? – nawet w jego własnej głowie brzmiało to naprawdę słabo, nic wiec dziwnego, że jego słowa rozbawiły Naruto.

\- Nie-e. – nastolatek nie mógł przestać chichotać. – To coś zupełnie innego. – dodał już spokojniej. – Po prostu rodzimy się jako nowi ogoniaści.

\- Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że któreś z twoich rodziców również było ogoniastym? – Sasuke chyba powoli zaczynał chwytać w czym rzecz, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieje.

\- Tak. A dokładniej to była moja mama. To jest dziedziczne i ujawnia się dopiero po śmierci poprzednika. A jak wiesz, moi rodzice zostali zamordowani, gdy byłem jeszcze mały. Nie pamiętam dokładnie kiedy i przez kogo. Wydaje mi się, że mieli coś z tym wspólnego mieszkańcy jednej z wiosek, którym nie podobało się to, że żyliśmy w pobliżu. – wzrok liska stał się nagle zamglony, odległy jakby myślami znajdował się w tamtych czasach.

\- Niby dlaczego mieliby to zrobić, przecież nikomu nie zagrażaliście. A przynajmniej nie przypominam sobie sytuacji, w której byś sam z siebie zrobił komuś krzywdę. Nie liczymy Akamaru. Sam się o to prosił. – dodał szybko Sasuke, gdy zobaczył, że Uzumaki zamierzał zaprotestować.

\- I dlatego właśnie Gaara wspomniał o krwawej pełni. – zawstydzony blondyn uciekł wzrokiem. – Niesparowany ogoniasty, który ukończył osiemnasty rok życia, w czasie tej pełni staje się nieobliczalny. Jego zwierzęca natura bierze nad nim górę.

\- To tak, jak w tych opowieściach o wilkołakach? – upewnił się Sasuke.

\- Coś w tym stylu. – Uzumaki wyraźnie się skrzywił na to porównanie. – Moja mama poznała tatę w dzień po takiej pełni. Pamiętam, jak mi opowiadał, że miał za zadanie ją zabić. Lecz zamiast tego zakochał się w niej i się z nią sparował.

\- Co próbujesz mi przez to powiedzieć? – jonin miał wrażenie, że coraz bardziej kręcą się wokół tematu, nie przechodząc do sedna. Miał coraz większy mętlik w głowie.

Naruto westchnął, spuszczając głowę.

\- W ciągu tygodnia będę musiał się z kimś sparować, w przeciwnym wypadku zamienię się w potwora. A wtedy zniszczę Konohe i zabiję każdego, kto wejdzie mi w drogę. Jeśli wcześniej mnie nie zabijecie. – Naruto spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. A w tych pięknych, błękitnych głębinach były taka pusta i smutek, że Sasuke ścisnęło się serce. Miał ochotę zapłakać z ogarniającego go żalu i bezradności.

\- Co możemy zrobić, by cię z kimś sparować? – musiał to wiedzieć. Opcji z zabijaniem nawet nie brał pod uwagę. Świat bez jego kochanego liska po prostu nie miał prawa istnieć. Nie zgadzał się na to. Zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by zarówno Konoha, jak i jego słodki Naruto byli bezpieczni.

\- Jest tylko jeden sposób. – w końcu powiedział Uzumaki niepewnym głosem. Policzki blondyna pokrył ciemnoróżowy rumieniec, a pełne wargi zostały przygryzione w nerwowym geście, co Sasuke był wstanie dostrzec pomimo panującej dookoła ciemności.

\- Jaki?

Lisek ponownie uciekł spojrzeniem.

\- Naruto. Powiedz mi, proszę. Musze to wiedzieć, by ci pomóc. – przysunął się do blondyna z zamiarem przytulenia go. Ten jednak szybko się odsunął, co zaalarmowało Sasuke.

\- Wiesz, czym tak naprawdę jest parowanie? – zapytał w końcu nastolatek. – To połączenie dwóch istot – powiedział, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź. – To połączenie ogoniastej bestii wraz z jej partnerem. To jak małżeństwo. Nie. To dużo silniejsze. Raz zawiązana więź jest nierozerwalna. Nie ma odwrotu. Nie ma rozwodów. Ogoniaści wiążą się na całe życie. A dzieje się tak poprzez złączenie cielesne.

\- To znaczy… - Sasuke zająknął się, z trudem dobierając słowa. W jego głowie panował prawdziwy zamęt. Istny chaos. To nie mogła być prawda. Jego mały Naruto… - To nie możliwe – wyszeptał.

\- Teraz rozumiesz? – powiedział Uzumaki, zduszonym, niepewnym głosem.

\- Ale… - tylko tyle był w stanie z siebie wydusić.

\- Nie ma żadnego „ale”. Sasuke, mam tydzień na znalezienie partnera. A jedyna osoba, którą kocham najbardziej na świecie, i której oddałem serce, mnie nie chce. – w głosie liska słychać było nadchodzące łzy, które chwile później potoczyły się po policzkach.

\- Kto? – wyszeptał.

Jego mały podopieczny był w kimś zakochany? W kim? I jak mógł tego nie zaobserwować? Czyżby był aż tak ślepy? A może poświęcał mu zbyt mało czasu? Nie, ostatnio spędzali wspólnie prawie każdą wolą chwilę, wiec nie w tym rzecz. Poza tym, jak ktoś mógłby nie pokochać Naruto? Przecież lisek był najsłodszym stworzeniem, jakie chodziło po ziemi.

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz? – wydusił z siebie blondyn. Ich spojrzenia ponownie się spotkały. Sasuke dojrzał w tych niebieskich zawód i rezygnację.

Nie rozumiał, w czym mógł zawieść swojego podopiecznego, ale czuł, że tak właśnie było. 

I to wcale nie było przyjemne uczucie.

\- Nie. – Sasuke pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- To ty, Sasuke. 

\- Ja? – zapytał, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Tak. To ty. To zawsze byłeś ty.

\- Ale, że co ja? – Uchiha nadal nie rozumiał.

Naruto przybliżył się do niego na czworakach, zapadając się w miękkich poduchach. Nastolatek przysiadł na jego kolanach, niepewnie obejmując go za szyje.

\- Wybrałem ciebie, Sasuke – powiedział lisek, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. – Kocham cię. Kocham od dawna. I to właśnie ciebie chciałbym za partnera.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zgodnie z obietnicą :)

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co jest na tyle ważne, że musiałem przerwać świętowanie? Nie żebym narzekał, że wyrwałem się z tego przytłaczającego tłumu – powiedział Kakashi, przysiadając się do niego na ławce. 

\- Potrzebuję żebyś porozmawiał z towarzyszem Kazekage i dowiedział się, czym jest ta krwawa pełnia i jaki ma wpływ na ogoniaste bestie. - Sasuke rzucił bez owijania w bawełnę. Sprawa była zbyt pilna, by tracić czas na czcze pogaduszki.

\- Mówisz o Gaarze? - zapytał Hakate, rozsiadając się wygodniej i odchylając głowę go tył, na oparcie. Zamknął nawet oczy, przez co zdawało się, że odpoczywa. Sasuke jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zmysły starszego jounina działały na najwyższych obrotach, starając się wyłapać każde potencjalne zagrożenie. 

\- O kim? – spytał brunet.

\- Gaara. Tak się nazywa ogoniasta bestia z Piasku. Wiesz, rude włosy, zielone oczy, kocie uszy i ogon. Trudno przegapić.

Sasuke wzruszył jedynie ramionami. Nie bardzo obchodziło go to, jak nazywa się ten obcy kot. Dla niego ważne było jedyne to, co mógł mu powiedzieć o tej całej pełni i parowaniu się ogoniastych bestii. Bo z tego, co dotychczas zrozumiał, z tego, co powiedział mu Naruto, zostało im naprawdę niewiele czasu. 

\- Dlaczego sam z nim o tym nie porozmawiasz? czyżby szanowna Hokage zakazała ci się zbliżać do naszych drogich gości,?

Sasuke zacisnął usta w wąską linię, co musiało stanowić dla Kakashigo wystarczająca odpowiedź.

\- W sumie to nie ma się co dziwić. Taka rozmowa mogłaby doprowadzić do starcia pomiędzy bestiami i ich opiekunami. Co z kolei mogłoby zachwiać i tak już niepewnym sojuszem między naszymi wioskami. A uwierz mi, że zarówno Konoha, jak i Piasek mają już dostatecznie dość niekończących się walk. Bitwy pomiędzy naszymi wioskami już dostatecznie wyniszczyły obie społeczności. Ludzie są wykończenie ciągłym oglądaniem się za siebie i szukaniem szpiegów i niebezpieczeństw nawet wśród własnych szeregów. Nie tyko shinobi mają dość, zwykli mieszkańcy również. Brak handlu, stałe niebezpieczeństwo. Nikt nie chce tak żyć. 

\- Daruj sobie wykład. Sprawa jest pilna - warknął Sasuke, nie mogąc już dużej ścierpieć bezsensownej gadaniny starego mistrza. Oni sobie siedzieli i plotkowali, a czas nieustannie przelewał im się przez palce, zbliżając ich do niebezpieczeństwa. 

Sasuke nawet nie chciał myśleć, co miało się stać, jeśli nie uda mu się znaleźć rozwiązania na czas. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co miało nadejść. O tym, że Naruto najprawdopodobniej straci nad sobą panowanie i zmieni się w potwora, który mógł zrównać Konohe z ziemią. Do czego zapewne nie miało dojść, bo do akcji najprawdopodobniej miała wkroczyć Hokage ze swoim rozkazem zlikwidowania liska. A jako, że to właśnie Sasuke był opiekunem blondyna i był za niego odpowiedzialny, wykonanie zadania spadłoby na jego barki. 

Tego właśnie się bał. 

Wiedział, że nie będzie wstanie wypełnić zadania. Nawet jeśli Naruto miał stanowić zagrożenie dla całej wioski, on nie był wstanie go zabić. Dlaczego? Bo lisek był jedyną bliską mu osobą. Stanowili rodzinę. Trochę dziwną i pokręcona, ale jednak. I nie wyobrażał sobie takiej możliwości, by tego zwariowanego blondyna miało zabraknąć w jego życiu.

Głośne sapnięcie Kakashiego zwróciło uwagę bruneta. 

\- Nie słuchałeś, prawda? - Hatake spojrzał na niego swym jednym, odsłoniętym okiem. - Nie będę się powtarzał. Powiem tylko, że jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji jest znalezienie Naruto partnera.

Sasuke bardzo się to nie podobało. 

Zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął dłonie w pięści na kolanach. 

\- Skąd wiesz? - spytał. 

\- Powiedzmy, że ani ja, ani Iruka nie otrzymaliśmy zakazu zbliżania się do Kazekage i jego partnera.

Uchiha poderwał głowę zaskoczony słowami starego mistrza. 

\- Jak?

\- To nie ma znaczenia – szarowłosy machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Bardziej interesuje mnie, co zamierzasz zrobić ze świadomością, że został ci niespełna tydzień z Naruto. 

\- To się nie stanie - warknął. Sasuke.- Nie pozwolę mu zmienić się w potwora. - w jego oczach pojawił się sharingan dla podkreślenia jego słów. Nie zamierzał po raz kolejny stracić liska. Już raz to przeżył i nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić ponownie. Takie życie nie miało sensu. Blondyn wnosił do jego marnej egzystencji światło i ciepło. Sprawiał, że ta trudna droga shinobi miała sens. Sprawiała, że Sasuke czuł się potrzebny, że jego wysiłki nie szły na marne. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał do domu i witała go uśmiechnięta buzia Naruto, czuł, że robi coś ważnego, że jego poświęcenie ma znaczenie. 

Nie chciał tego stracić.

Nie mógł.

\- Nie miałem namyśli zabicia Naruto - powiedział Kakashi, brzmiąc na oburzonego. - Nikt z nas nie pozwoli na to, żeby spotkało go coś złego. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy pokonał Madare i stał się bohaterem całej wioski. 

\- Do czego dążysz?

Hatake westchnął, pochylając się do przodu i splatając dłonie między kolanami. Wyglądał na zrezygnowanego i zasmuconego. Sasuke zaalarmowała postawa starszego jounina. Miał przeczucie, że to co zaraz miał powiedzieć Kakashi, nie przypadnie mu do gustu.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że jedynym rozwiązaniem, jakie nam pozostaje, jest znalezienie Naruto partnera, z którym będzie mógł się sparować. A to oznacza, że masz dwa wyjścia. Możesz pomóc znaleźć blondynowi idealnego kandydata, który będzie o niego dbał i się nim opiekował. To jednak będzie oznaczało, że lisek przeprowadzi się do swojego wybranka, zostawiając cię samego. - Sasuke mimowolnie wzdrygnął się na słowa Hatake. 

\- A jaka jest druga opcja? - zapytał pomimo tego, że idealnie wiedział jak ona brzmi. 

\- Cóż... - Kakashi uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i spojrzał na Sasuke z kpiącym błyskiem w oku. - Zawsze możesz sam związać się z Naruto.

I skąd widział, że nie spodoba mu się to, co usłyszy?

***

Sasuke przechadzał się pomiędzy bawiącymi się ludźmi, próbując zebrać myśl. Miał w głowie istny mętlik, który wcale nie zmniejszył się po rozmowie ze starym mistrzem. Prawdą było, że sytuacja stała się odrobinę jaśniejsza i bardziej klarowana, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że łatwiejsza. Mógłby nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że teraz, gdy już wiedział, co należy zrobić, było mu trudniej. Może dlatego, że wiedział o tym, że nie było innego wyjścia, jak doprowadzić do sparowania Naruto. I nie zależnie od tego, czy to on miał zostać jego partnerem, czy ktoś inny, sytuacja miała się diametralnie zmienić. 

Nastolatek miał przestać być jego małym, niewinny liskiem, który wkradał się do jego pokoju i łóżka, gdy się czegoś bał lub było mu przykro. Już wkrótce Naruto miał na stałe dzielić łoże z nim lub z osobą, która zostanie dla niego wybrana. I ta ostatnia opcja jakoś nie bardzo przypadała Sasuke do gustu. 

Musiał być ze sobą szczery. 

Nie wyobrażał sobie pozwolić komukolwiek zabrać od siebie Naruto. Na samą myśl, że jakikolwiek mężczyzna miałby dotykać intymnie, pieścić jego słodkiego liska, Sasuke czuł, jak w jego oczach pojawia się sharingam, a jego umysł zalewa szkarłatna mgiełka wściekłości. 

Nie zamierzał pozwolić zabrać od siebie liska. 

To on był jego opiekunem. Jego rodziną. Nastolatek należał do niego i tak miało już pozostać, zwłaszcza, że Naruto go kochał. 

Kochał. 

Sasuke przystanął zaskoczony tym nagłym odkryciem. 

Kochał. 

Tak, Naruto go kochał. Sam mu o w końcu powiedział. 

Wszak niechętnie, ale jednak. 

I o dziwo ta myśl wcale nie była dla młodego Uchihy nieprzyjemna. W ręcz przeciwnie. Na samą myśl, że to jego lisek wybrał na swojego towarzysza, miał ochotę uśmiechnąć, a w żołądku odczuwał takie dziwne mrowienie. Jakby ktoś wpuścił mu do brzucha stado motyli, a one latały tam, łaskocząc go od środka swoimi skrzydłami. 

Dziwne uczucie. 

Nie niemiłe. 

Zwyczajnie dziwne. 

Jednak czy był gotowy na to, by jego relacje z nastolatkiem uległy zmianie?

To prawda, że nie był na to przygotowany, ale sam przecież ostatnimi czasy zwracał większą uwagę na liska. Świadomie, czy nie, stał się bardziej świadom jego cielesności. Dotychczas przecież nie zwracał uwagi na to, jak Naruto wygląda i jak odbierają go inny. Jednak po powrocie blondyna to się zmieniło. Przebywanie obok niego, dotykanie, przytulanie, nawet całowanie po uszach i miedzy nimi... To wszystko stało się inne, tak bardzo intymne. Nie mówiąc już o snach i fantazjach, które powoli zaczynały zakradać się do jego świadomości, jakby z niego kpiąc. W tych snach Sasuke widział liska leżącego nago na swoim łóżku. I nawet jęśli jedyne, co tam robił to oglądanie nagich pleców, pośladków i nóg blondyna, to wystarczało, by poranek zastał go z dość nieprzyjemnym problemem, który musiał rozwiązywać. podczas porannych sesji pod prysznicem. 

Nie mówiąc juz nawet o tych fantazjach, w których przejeżdżał dłonią po delikatnym, ciepłym ciele i puszystej kicie, która zmysłowo pieściła jego skórę, gdy pochylał się nad liskiem i...

Brunet spoliczkował się mentalnie, przypominając sobie, gdzie się znajdował. 

Przecież dookoła niego byli ludzie. 

I dzieci. 

Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na chodzenie po wiosce z widoczną erekcją. To mogło nie zostać zbyt dobrze przyjęte. 

Westchnął i przetarł dłonią twarz, czując, ze dopada go zmęczenie i ból głowy. Potrzebował odpoczynku i chwili wytchnienia. 

Może następnego dnia będzie wiedział co robić. A przynajmniej jak się za to zabrać. 

Bo pewny był tylko jednego. 

Nie zamierzał pozwolić Naruto odejść.


	11. Chapter 11

Powolny spacer do domu pozwolił Sasuke poukładać sobie w głowie wszystko to, o czym rozmawiał z mistrzem Kakashim. Wystarczyła odrobina zadumy i co prawda „względnej” samotności. Bo jak tu można było podumać samemu i w ciszy, gdy otaczał go tłum ludzi i zewsząd dochodziła muzyka i śmiechy ludzi?

Czuł się jednak dużo spokojniejszy, niż jeszcze parę godzin wcześniej. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział na czym stoi i co powinien zrobić. Nie twierdził jednak, że to będzie łatwe. Czekało go piekielnie trudne zadanie. I szczerze, po raz pierwszy odkąd dołączył do ANBU, obawiał się, że uda mu się wypełnić swojego zadania. 

Bo to było jego zadanie. Zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa wiosce poprzez połączenie się z Naruto było jego obowiązkiem. A przynajmniej tak to dostrzegał. 

No, może nie do końca.

W końcu Sasuke nie musiał sam podkładać się do wiązania z liskiem. Nie był wstanie sobie jednak wyobrazić kogoś innego u boku Naruto. Nawet tego nie chciał. Blondyn był częścią jego życia. Nieodłącznym elementem, bez którego życie straciłoby nagle na wartości i blasku. Sauke na powrót stałby się tym zgorzkniałym, pozbawionym emocji i wyższych uczuć draniem.

A nie chciał siebie takiego. 

To było zadziwiające. Sasuke Uchiha odkrył, że lubił się śmiać. I widzieć radość u innych bliskich mu osób. Zwłaszcza u pewnego, blondwłosego liska o dużych, niebieskich oczach. 

Prychnął, rozbawiony swoją własną postawą. Usta wygięły się w jednym z kącików w odrobinę kpiącym uśmiechu, który po chwili zamienił się w czułe wygięcie warg, gdy pomyślał o Naruto. 

Chciał z nim porozmawiam. Powiedzieć o tym, co zdecydował i wyjaśnić, jak to się będzie odbywać. 

Miał plan. 

Chciał to rozegrać krok po kroku i przekonać się, gdzie ich to zaprowadzi. 

***

Noc była już późna, gdy Sasuke zaszedł pod budynek klanowej rezydencji. Już przy bramie uderzyła w niego panująca dookoła cisza i spokój, tak inne od tego, co się działo w reszcie wioski. 

Noc była ciemna i bezchmurna. Światło księżyca rzucało na ogród srebrzystą poświatę, nadając mu majestatycznego wyglądu. Nutkę grozy i romantyzmu. 

Wyglądał przepięknie. 

Sasuke postanowił przed snem posiedzieć w ogrodzie i nacieszyć oczy jego urokiem. Nie zdążył jednak uczynić nawet kroku, gdy jego wzrok przykuła samotna postać stojąca nad brzegiem sztucznego stawu z karpiami koi. 

Wstrzymał oddech. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, a serce zaczęło łomotać w piersi. 

Przed nim stał Naruto.

Lisek wpatrywał się nieprzerwanie w księżyc, jakby tam ukryte były wszystkie tajemnice świata. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały w srebrzystym świetle, odbijając światło gwiazd i księżyca. Tworząc w tych jasnych tęczówkach nowe konstelacje, które Sasuke zapragnął poznać. Włosy Naruto, na powrót potargane, zjaśniały w nocnym świetle, zdając się błyszczeć, niczym obsypane gwiezdnym pyłem. Pełna, dolna warga była zagryziona, sprawiając, że Uchiha pragnął wygładzić ją kciukiem i pocałować, by złagodzić ból. Lisek nadal miał na sobie odświętne kimono. Jego pas był poluzowany, sprawiając, że poły się rozsunęły. Jedno spadło z ramienia nieświadomego blondyna, ukazując oczom Sasuke fragment nagiej skóry. Kark, ramie… I obojczyk, który kusił go swoim kształtem. Jakby chciał powiedzieć „choć tu i mnie spróbuj”. I o dziwo Sasuke nie miał nic przeciwko. Co więcej, z każdą mijającą sekundą odkrywał, że pragnie uczynić to coraz bardziej. Pragnie podejść do Naruto i skosztować jego skóry. Musnąć wargami i językiem smukłą kolumnę szyi liska. Polizać jego malinowe wargi. Wycałować jego ciało, pozostawiając na nim ślady własności. Tak, by każdy, kto zobaczy blondyna, nie miał wątpliwości, że należy on do Sasuke. 

Podszedł do chłopaka, nie odrywając nawet na sekundę od niego oczu. Dzięki temu zobaczył moment, w którym Naruto musiał zdać sobie sprawę, że nie znajduje się już w ogrodzie sam. Jedno z jego kudłatych uszu drgnęło, a następnie te piękne oczy spojrzały wprost na Sasuke, sprawiając, że po raz kolejny zabrakło mu tchu. 

\- Sasuke? – zapytał niepewnie lisek, przyciskając złączone pięści do klatki piersiowej, na wysokości serca. Ruch ten rozczulił bruneta. Nasuwał mu na myśl jak bardzo nieśmiały i delikatny jest wbrew pozorom Naruto. Jak bardzo kruchy i dziewiczy. 

Sasuke wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku blondyna. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to robi, ani co uczynić dalej. Czuł jedynie wewnętrzny przymus, że powinien to uczynić. Musi to zrobić.

\- Naruto. Chodź. – nie poznawał swojego własnego głosu. Był miękki i uwodzicielski. Delikatny i pełen czułości.

Może to właśnie dlatego lisek skinął twierdząco i podła mu dłoń bez zadawania zbędnych pytań. 

Zresztą nikomu one nie były już potrzebne. 

Dla nich obu wszystko było jasne.


	12. Chapter 12

W Konoha był późny wieczór. Większość bawiących rozeszła się już do domów, gdzie z uśmiechem na ustach oddali się w łaskawe objęcia Morfeusza. Odpoczywając przed następnym dniem pełnym pracy i karkołomnych zadań. Na ulicach pozostali już tylko nieliczni. Odurzeni alkoholem, koślawym krokiem przemierzali ulice, nie mogąc trafić do swoich domów. Odprowadzani zniesmaczonymi i rozbawionymi spojrzeniami odpowiedzialnych za porządek i bezpieczeństwo chuninów, których obowiązkiem było patrolowanie wioski. Dbanie o to, by wszyscy – młodzi i starzy, cywile i shinobi, zgorzkniali, zmęczeni życiem starcy oraz pełne energii życia i marzeń o przyszłości dzieci, mogli spać spokojnie, bez strachu o własne życie. 

Jednak nie wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski spali. 

Na obrzeżach Konohy, w starej rezydencji tej nocy żaden z mieszkańców nie planował zmrużyć oka. 

\- Sasuke. – Uchiha usłyszał swoje imię wyszeptane tuż przy uchu. Pełne usta spoczęły na jego szyi, pozostawiając po sobie mokry ślad. 

Podniósł się wyżej na przedramionach. Spojrzał w dół na leżącą pod nim drobną postać. Niebieskie oczy blondyna były zmrużone i zamglone. Różowe wargi stały się opuchnięte od licznych, namiętnych pocałunków. Na pokrytych bliznami policzkach malowały się rumieńce, które mógł dostrzec nawet w panującej w sypialni ciemności. 

\- Naruto. – wyszeptał imię liska, ujmując jeden z rumianych policzków dłonią. Pogładził kciukiem znajdujące się na nim trzy podłużne linie, tak bardzo przypominające zwierzęce wąsy. 

Pochylił się musnął wargami te należące do nastolatka. Po raz kolejny tej nocy poczuł, jak jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz. Ogarnęło go ciepło, które nie dało się porównać z żadnym innym jakie znał. Nigdy nie czuł niczego podobnego. Pragnienie, które go ogarnęło, gdy pierwszy raz pocałował Naruto rosło z każdą mijającą chwilą, z każdym kolejnym spojrzeniem, dotykiem, pieszczotą i pocałunkiem. A teraz, gdy widział liska takiego zarumienionego, z uczuciem, ufnością, pragnieniem i oddaniem malującymi się w tych błyszczących ślepiach koloru nieba, czuł, że już nigdy nie wypuści blondyna ze swoich ramion. Nie pozwoli na to, by ktokolwiek inny go takim zobaczył. Widok tych potarganych od palców, złotych włosów, namiętności wypisanej na twarzy, rozchełstanej jukaty, obnażającej delikatną i zarumienioną skórę, był tylko dla niego. 

Naruto należał wyłącznie do niego i zamierzał zrobić wszystko, żeby tak już zostało. 

\- Sasuke, proszę – załkał płaczliwie lisek, wyciągając w jego kierunku ręce, jakby nie mógł znieść najmniejszej wolnej przestrzeni miedzy nimi. 

I kimże byłby Sasuke, gdyby nie uległ takiej prośbie? 

Opadł niżej na przedramionach, starając się nie przygnieść nastolatka swoim ciężarem. Naruto otoczył go ramionami, zamykając go w silnym uścisku. Przyciągnął Sasuke bliżej do swojego ciała, niemal sprasowując ich obu razem z taką desperacją i pragnieniem, że Uchiha zastanawiał się, czy lisek nie bał się czasem, że mu go ktoś zabierze, czy zaraz zniknie, pozostawiając go samego. 

Jonin przestał się dłużej hamować. Naparł ustami na wargi blondyna, niemal brutalnie rozdzielając je swoim językiem. Pogłębił pocałunek, na co Naruto sapnął przez nos zaskoczony. Lisek rozchylił posłusznie usta w pełni mu się oddając. 

Sasuke mruknął aprobująco. Nacisnął kciukiem na brodę nastolatka, rozszerzając jeszcze szerzej jego wargi i przekręcając jego głowę odrobinę w bok. 

W pokoju słychać było jedynie ich głośne oddechy, ciche sapnięcia i mlaszczące odgłosy tańczących wspólnie języków, które poruszały się zgodnie między ich wargami. 

W pewnym momencie Naruto naparł na niego biodrami. Otarł się męskością o udo Sasuke i jęknął wprost w jego usta. 

\- Szzzz – wyszeptał, zamykając usta liska swoimi własnymi. 

Puścił policzek blondyna i przeniósł dłoń na jego ciało. Sunął nią wzdłuż boku liska, aż na udo, gdzie wsunął palce pod lekki, zwiewny materiał. Musnął nimi delikatną skórą nastolatka. Naruto sapnął i spojrzał na niego rozszerzonymi z zaskoczenia oczami. 

Sasuke nie zobaczył w nich jednak ni śladu protestu. Dlatego podwinął wyżej jukatę, nie odrywając dłoni od rozgrzanej skóry przyszłego kochanka. Objął dłonią pośladek Naruto, pieszcząc kształtne, jędrną ciało palcami. Masował go i ściskał, rozkoszując się nowym doznaniem. 

Nastolatek zagryzł wargi i zacisnął mocno powieki, hamując jęk. Naparł ponownie biodrami na Sasuke, dociskając do jego nogi swoją sztywną erekcję. 

Dla Sasuke to było zbyt wiele. 

Szarpnął się do siadu. Szybkimi ruchami rozwiązał wymiętą szatę liska, niemal ją z niego zrywając. Czuł, że nie wytrzyma już dłużej. Każda kolejna sekunda sprawiała, że ogień w jego ciele stawał się coraz potężniejszy. Niemal spalał go żywcem. Potrzebował Naruto. 

Teraz.

Zaraz.

Potrzebował znaleźć się wewnątrz niego. Zagłębić się w jego chętnym, ciepłym ciele.

Naruto zdawał się rozumieć co się z nim działo. Usiadł bez słowa, pomagając mu pozbyć się ubrania, które stało się nagle strasznie szorstkie i niewygodne. 

Sasuke odetchnął z ulgą, gdy jego zaczerwieniony i obolały z potrzeby członek, został uwolniony z ciasnego więzienia bokserek. 

\- Och – wydobyło się spomiędzy warg blondyna, gdy spoglądał na jego penisa. – Jesteś większy niż myślałem. 

Sasuke zamrugał zaskoczony, po czym parsknął śmiechem. To było do przewidzenia, że z Naruto nic nie mogło odbyć się w spokoju i w powadze. Ale tak było lepiej. Dzięki temu Uchiha czuł, że żyje. Dzięki temu małemu urwisowi, jego psotom i uśmiechowi czuł, był pewien, że nigdy nie zboczy z właściwej ścieżki i nie zamieni się w potwora. Pozostanie człowiekiem, który z czasem na powrót nauczy się czym są prawdziwe uczucia. 

Jego śmiech przerwały usta napierające na jego wargi. Ciepłe, drobne ciało wsunęło się na jego kolana. Oddał pocałunek z zapałem, ujmując w dłonie pośladki blondyna, wiedząc, że już uzależnił się od dotykania ich. Podobnie jak nie wyobrażał już sobie dnia bez smakowania tych malinowych ust. 

\- Coś mi się zdaje, że lubisz mój tyłek. – Naruto zaśmiał się zduszonym głosem, na co Sasuke tylko uniósł brew i ponownie ścisnął temat ich rozmowy. 

\- Owszem – mruknął potwierdzająco. – Jest jędrny… - ponowne ściśnięcie. – I zdaje się bardzo apetyczny. Chyba powinienem to sprawdzić. – nie czekając na reakcje blondyna, zrzucił go ze swoich kolan na łóżko i przekręcił na brzuch. 

\- Sasuke co…- lisek urwał, gdy brunet podniósł wyżej jego pupę, układając go na kolanach i rozchylił jego uda. – Co robisz? Sasu… Och! – nastolatek krzyknął, wyginając plecy w łuk. Ciepły wilgotny język musnął szczelinę między jego pośladkami. – Sasuke. Co to? Co robisz? 

\- Już mówiłem. Smakuję cię – powiedział Uchiha i ponownie zagłębił się językiem między kształtnymi półkulami. – Hm… - mruknął sam do siebie, rozchylając kciukiem pośladki blondyna. – Jest tak, jak mówił. – zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu i potarł palcem zaczerwienioną dziurkę Naruto. Lisek zawył na ten dotyk. Jego ogon napuszył się i podniósł się do góry, a między pośladkami pojawiła się odrobina kleistej wilgoci. 

\- Sasuke! – załkał blondyn, wypychając mocniej pośladki w stronę starszego chłopaka. – Proszę! Proszę, Sasuke! Ja już nie mogę! To boli. To boli tak bardzo. Potrzebuję cię. Potrzebuję cię we mnie. Ja… Przepraszam. Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje – wyszlochał. 

\- Cichutko, skarbie. – Sasuke pochylił się nad nastolatkiem, przywierając klatką piersiową do jego pleców. – Jestem tu. – otarł się policzkiem o policzek liska i musnął wargami zarumienioną małżowinę ucha. – Zadbam o ciebie. 

\- Obiecujesz? – Naruto przytulił policzek do poduszki i spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi od łez i gorączki oczami. 

\- Obiecuję. – połączył z sobą ich wargi w powolnym, czułym pocałunku. Nie przerwał nawet wtedy, gdy lisek ujął jedną z jego dłoni i splótł razem ich palce. Ani w momencie, gdy Naruto naparł pośladkami na jego nabrzmiały członek. 

Sasuke sapnął na to tylko przez nos. Używając wolnej dłoni sięgnął pomiędzy półkule blondyna i potarł palcem wilgotną szparkę. Zagłębił w niej ostrożnie opuszek palca. 

\- Więcej. Proszę, Sasuke. 

\- Dostaniesz. Dostaniesz wszystko. Tylko powoli. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. 

\- Nie. – Naruto pokręcił głową. – Teraz. – naparł na rękę bruneta, wsuwając w siebie głębiej jego palec. 

Sasuke syknął zirytowany i uderzył liska w pośladek. – Przestań. Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić nawet wbrew tobie. Zrobimy to powoli albo wcale. – jego ton był stanowczy i władczy, mimo że słowa, które wydobyły się z jego ust były całkowitą bzdurą, o czym obaj doskonale wiedzieli. Nie był wstanie się teraz zatrzymać. Nie istniała siła, która zmusiłaby go do odejścia i pozostawienia Naruto w takim stanie. Mimo to lisek posłusznie położył ponownie głowę na poduszce i rozchylił szerzej uda, stając się jeszcze bardziej otwarty na działania Sasuke. 

Brunet pocałował nastolatka w ucho, następnie w kark i kolejno w łopatki. Dzięki temu Naruto się odprężył, pozbywając się reszty wyczuwalnego wcześniej napięcia. Jego ciało rozluźniło się pod pieszczotami Sasuke, co i jemu przyniosło ulgę, umożliwiając mu dalsze działanie. 

Szepcząc czułe słowa, mówiąc Naruto jak bardzo jest dla niego piękny i wyjątkowy, powoli i ostrożnie zaczął rozciągać jego dziewiczą dziurkę. Najpierw jednym palcem, a gdy nie napotkał oporu, przeszedł do dwóch. Poruszał nimi w przód i w tył. Krzyżował w ciasnym wnętrzu i rozwierał niczym nożyce. Dodał trzeci palec.

Naruto jęczał głośno. Z początku hamując się i zagłuszając poduszką. Przestał dopiero, gdy Sasuke powiedział mu, jak bardzo lubi go słyszeć. Te wszystkie dźwięki jakie wydawał lisek. Sapnięcia, jęki, szelest pościeli pod ich ciałami, krzyki przyjemności, gdy natknął się na prostatę blondyna, brzmiały w jego uszach jak najsłodsza melodia. Wiedział, że jego kochankowi jest dobrze. Widział jak Naruto rozpadał się pod jego dłońmi i prosił, błagał go o jeszcze. 

Nie było niczego piękniejszego. 

\- Sasuke, już! Proszę! – załkał lisek, poruszając się na jego palcach. Pieprząc się nimi. 

Przytaknął, bez słowa wysuwając palce, na co nastolatek jęknął protestująco i zakołysał biodrami. Jego pośladki i uda były mokre od śluzu. Zarumieniona skóra i opuchnięta, rozciągnięta dziurka czekająca specjalnie na niego. 

I to wszystko tylko dla niego. 

\- Taki piękny. Taki spragniony. – wyszeptał, przejeżdżając dłonią przez długą kitę, czując jak sierść pod jego palcami stroszy się, puszy jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Sasuke!

\- Cichutko, kochanie – pochylił się nad blondynem. Jego cieknący członek wpasował się w szczelinę między pośladkami liska, na co ten zakołysał biodrami. 

Sasuke syknął, przygniatając nastolatka mocniej do łóżka. Rozsunął kolanami szerzej jego uda. 

\- Jesteś pewien? Później już nie będzie odwrotu – zapytał, biorąc w dłoń swojego penisa i potarł nim dziurkę Naruto. 

\- Tak! Proszę! Chcę ciebie, Sasuke! Tylko ciebie!

\- Oby tak było. Bo nie zamierzam cię nikomu oddać – warknął przez zęby, napierając na spragnionego liska. Jego członek zagłębił się w ciasnym otworze. Naruto spiął się i syknął boleśnie, gdy główka penisa przeszła przez obręcz. 

\- Boli. 

\- Spokojnie. – Sasuke wziął w dłoń do tej pory nietkniętego członka nastolatka. - Zaraz przestanie boleć. - Zamknął na nim palce, pocierając go w górę i w dół. Zatrzymując się tylko po to, by popieścić kciukiem cieknącą główkę.

Naruto szybko się odprężył pod jego dotykiem. Zakołysał biodrami, co było dla niego znakiem, że mógł posunąć się dalej. Nie przestając pieścić nastolatka, wszedł w niego powoli. Jęknął gardłowo, odrzucając głowę do tył, gdy cały jego członek znalazł się w środku.

To było takie dobre. To, jak jego penis był ściśnięty we wnętrzu Naruto, jak bardzo ciasny był lisek. To było piekło i niebo zarazem. Był pewien, że nie wytrzyma zbyt długo. 

\- Sasuke. – lisek poruszył biodrami, ponaglając go. 

\- Taki niecierpliwy – prychnął, zaczynając się poruszać. Najpierw powoli, sprawdzając reakcję kochanka. Gdy ten nie protestował, przyspieszył.

Posuwał Naruto szybkimi, krótkimi ruchami, całując blondyna po szyi i ramionach. Pieszcząc skórę językiem i przygryzając zębami. Smakując jego rozgrzaną, wilgotną od potu skórę. Lisek jęczał. Jego usta były rozchylone, wydając z siebie przy każdym pchnięciu Sasuke te wspaniałe dźwięki. Jego głowa były odchylona do tył i oparta na ramieniu kochanka, umożliwiając, ułatwiając mu dostęp do swojej szyi i wrażliwej skóry pod szczęką, którą Uchiha z przyjemnością całował. 

\- Sasuke, ja zaraz… - wysapał Naruto, oblizując spierzchnięte wargi. Spojrzał na niego przez ramie, błyskając w jego kierunku czerwonymi tęczówkami o pionowych źrenicach. 

To był ten czas. 

Objął liska wokół klatki piersiowej. Pociągnął go do tył, na swoje kolana. 

\- Dojdź dla mnie, kochanie – powiedział, wbijając się w blondyna i trzepiąc energicznymi ruchami jego członek.

Naruto ryknął zwierzęco, poruszając się na jego kolanach. Nabijając się na jego penisa coraz szybszymi i bardziej chaotycznymi ruchami. 

\- Tak. Tak. Tak! – krzyczał nastolatek rzucając głowa na boki. – Sasuke! – zawył, a gorąca ciecz wytrysnęła na dłoń Sasuke. 

\- O tak – jęknął Uchiha, czując jak Naruto zaciska się na nim, dojąc jego wycieńczonego członka. Zacisnął mocno powieki i zagryzł zęby na dolej wardze, aż poczuł w ustach smak krwi. 

Nie mógł dojść. Nie wolno mu było tego zrobić, jeśli zamierzał związać się z Naruto więzią. Jeżeli zamierzał zostać jego partnerem, musiał poczekać na…

\- O kurwa! – jęknął głośno, odrzucając głowę do tył. Jedna z jego dłoni, zacisnęła się na włosach Naruto, przytrzymując głowę nastolatka przy swojej szyi. Druga była zawinięta wokół tali chłopaka, gdy brał go do ostatku sił, pieprząc swój własny orgazm. Wylewając się w wewnątrz liska niekończącymi się wytryskami nasienia. 

Naruto jęknął wprost w jego szyję, dochodząc po raz drugi. Jego zęby wysunęły się z szyi Sasuke, zastąpione przez gorący język. 

Obaj oddychali głośno, wtuleni w siebie. Ich serca łomotały w wspólnym rytmie, powoli się uspokajając po szalonym wyścigu. Oddech się wyrównał, a pot na ich skórach wysechł, lepiąc się nieprzyjemnie. Nie zwracali jednak na to uwagi. 

Wtuleni w siebie dotykali uspakajająco swoich ciał, gładząc po plecach, karku i ramionach. Muskali wargami skórę będącą w ich zasięgu i ocierali się o siebie policzkami, jakby pragnęli zostawić swój zapach na skórze tego drugiego. 

To było uspakajające i piękne. Ten dotyk. Ta bliskość. Sasuke nigdy nie czuł czegoś podobnego. Z nikim nie był tak blisko, jak z Naruto. 

Miał wrażenie, że wyczuwał liska podskórnie, jakby cząstka nastolatka się od niego oderwała i zamieszkała wewnątrz niego. 

To było piękne. To uczucie zespolenia. Ten spokój i wzajemna akceptacja.

Szczęście. 

Oplótł ramionami Naruto, przytulając się go do siebie mocniej. Całkowicie zamykając go w swoich ramionach mniejszego chłopaka, który zamruczał szczęśliwie, pocierając nosem ugryzienie na szyi Sasuke. 

\- Mój. – niebieskie oczy otworzyły się i spojrzały na niego, błyszcząc niewyobrażalnym szczęściem. 

W odpowiedzi Sasuke uśmiechnął się i cmoknął liska w nos, na co ten zmarszczył się zabawnie. 

\- Mój – fuknął Naruto, patrząc na niego wyczekująco i wydymając policzki. 

Jego uśmiech tylko się poszerzył i przeszedł w lekko złośliwy. Nie odezwał się jednak. 

\- Mój – warknął blondyn, przewracając go na plecy, na co Sasuke w końcu nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać. – Jesteś podły. – uderzył go obrażony w pierś. 

\- No już, już. Twój – powiedział, a oczy Naruto na powrót zabłyszczały szczęściem, a na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. 

Sasuke mógł poczuć nawet, jak ogon liska porusza się na boki, łaskocząc go w uda. 

\- Kocham cię. – zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że te słowa wyszły z jego własnych warg. 

\- Wiem. – uśmiech Naruto tylko się poszerzył prawie przepoławiając mu twarz. - Ja też cię kocham. – lisek zaklaskał w dłonie jak małe dziecko, na co brunet tylko przewrócił oczami. Wewnątrz jednak poczuł spokój. Uścisk i strach, które na moment się pojawiły, znikły w mgnieniu oka, wraz z zapewnieniem Naruto o odwzajemnionym uczuciu.

\- Sasuke?

\- Tak?

\- A skąd właściwie wiedziałeś, że musisz się wstrzymać z… no wiesz… że nie możesz… - twarz blondyna momentalnie przyjęła czerwony kolor. 

\- Chodzi ci o to, że nie mogę dojść dopóki mnie nie ugryziesz? – wyszczerzył się złośliwie, gdy policzki Naruto spąsowiały jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Musisz być taki bezpośredni? Ja tu no, tentego, staram się do tematu podejść delikatnie, a ty tak od razu z grubej rury. 

\- Z grubej mówisz? – zakołysał znacząco biodrami, po czym parsknął, gdy kudłate uszka przybrały krwistoczerwony kolor. 

\- Jesteś okropny. W ogóle nie wiem dlaczego się z tobą zadaję. Powinienem wybrać jakiegoś spokojnego i ułożonego shinobi, a co zrobiłem? Sparowałem się z gburliwym, pedantycznym draniem. A do tego dowiaduję się teraz, że jest on seksoholikiem. O ja nieszczęsny. – lisek teatralnie zarzucił ramię na oczy.

\- Żałujesz? 

\- Chyba żartujesz! – parsknął Naruto. – Gdzie ja znajdę drugiego takiego Uchihę? Wróć. Nie chcę wiedzieć. Ten jeden w zupełności mi wystarczy. – rozpłaszczył się na torsie Sasuke, wtulając twarz w jego szyje.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. – kąciki jego ust zadrgały w rozbawieniu. 

\- To co z tym gryzieniem? Skąd wiedziałeś? 

\- Kakashi mi powiedział.- Naruto poderwał głowę do góry, uderzając go czołem w podbródek. 

\- A skąd on wiedział?

\- Tsunade zabroniła naszej dwójce zbliżać się do Gaary, nic nie wspomniała o Hatake. – potarł dłonią obolałe miejsce. 

\- Kakashi rozmawiał z jednoogoniastym relacjach bestii z ich partnerami? - niebieskie oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu.

\- O parowaniu. Tak.

\- Czy mówił o czymś jeszcze, czy tylko o tym? – lisek momentalnie się spiął, co bardzo zaskoczyło Sasuke. 

\- Nie, tylko o tym i o tej całej dziwnej pełni raz do roku, a co? 

\- Sasuke. – Naruto spuścił wzrok zawstydzony. – Muszę powiedzieć ci coś bardzo ważnego o ogoniastych bestiach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przed nami już tylko epilog. Uff...


	13. Epilog

Zwój na jego kolanach zdawał się nie mieć końca. Nieważne jak długo nad nim siedział, rulon zdawał się nie zmniejszyć ani odrobinę odkąd zaczął go czytać. Żeby to jeszcze było coś interesującego, jak nowa technika, czy jakaś dobra książka, choć te raczej nie występowały w tej formie. 

Nie, on musiał ślęczeć nad jakimś głupim rocznym raportem jednego z kapitanów ANBU. W dodatku takiego, który krok po kroku opisywał swoją misję. Nawet to co na niej jadł lub kiedy i gdzie załatwiał swoje potrzeby. Jakby to kogokolwiek obchodziło. 

Westchnął, przecierając zmęczone oczy. Fotel pod nim skrzypnął nieprzyjemnie, gdy zmienił pozycje. Z tym, że tym razem ten dźwięk wydawał mu się odrobinę inny niż zazwyczaj. 

Jego wyszkolone zmysły momentalnie zaskoczyły. Mangekyou sharingan błysnął w oczach i zniknął. 

W kącikach ust Sasuke zadrgał ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech. 

Czekał, udając, że na powrót zagłębił się czytaniu. 

Chwilę później niewielki cień zamajaczył za rośliną doniczkową, szykując się do ataku. Mógł niemal usłyszeć, jak serce napastnika przyspiesza z podekscytowania. Jak jego mięśnie się napinają, ścięgna kurczą, gdy szykował się do ataku. 

Ruszył. 

Sasuke zniknął z obłokach szarego dymu, pojawiając się zaledwie kilka centymetrów dalej, na oparciu kanapy. Z pobłażliwym uśmiechem obserwował, jak niewielka postać próbuje wydostać głowę spod wielkich poduch, pomiędzy które wpadła rozpędem. 

\- No!!! – postać fuknęła, zapierając się o boki fotela rękami i nogami. Po chwili na podłodze siedział trzyletni chłopiec z czarnymi, potarganymi włosami i równie czarnymi oczami, które były zmrużone w wyrazie irytacji, gdy spoglądał na uśmiechniętego Sasuke. 

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! – malec fuknął obrażony. Za jego plecami poruszał się czarny, koci ogon. Sasuke nie mógł dostrzec dokładnie równie kocich uszu chłopca, bo te przylgnęły do jego głowy, ukrywając się za potarganymi włosami. 

\- Jesteś niedobry. – malec wyciągnął w jego stronę oskarżycielsko palec. 

\- Itachi, nie męcz ojca. – do pokoju wszedł Naruto. Jedną ręką podpierał plecy, a drugą trzymał na wydatnym brzuchu, widocznym pod grubym materiałem czerwonej bluzy. 

Na ten widok serce Sasuke zmiękło i stopniało do ciepłej breji. Ilekroć widział Naruto w takim stanie, nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. 

Miał rodzinę. 

Lisek dał mu wspaniałego syna, który pomimo posiadania zaledwie trzech lat już był powodem dumy i radości Uchihy. A teraz jeszcze córka. Ich maleństwo. 

Co prawda miała zaledwie sześć miesięcy i znajdowała się jeszcze po niewłaściwej stronie brzucha Naruto, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Sasuke i tak już ją kochał całym sercem. Podobnie jak syna i swojego męża. 

Tak, męża. 

On i Naruto pobrali się kilka tygodni po zawiązaniu więzi. Jak się okazało, lisek już wtedy nosił pod sercem Itachiego. 

\- Tatusiu. – malec poderwał się i podbiegł do blondyna, przywierając do jego nóg. – Znowu nie udało mi się złapać taty. – usta Itachiego wygięły się w podkówkę, a jego broda zadrżała zwiastując zbliżający się płacz. 

\- Jestem pewien, że tym razem było bardzo blisko. – Naruto uśmiechnął się ciepło, gładząc syna po głowie. 

\- Bardzo blisko. – potaknął Sasuke.

\- Naprawdę? – smutna minka dziecka zniknęła jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różczki. – Udało mi się ciebie zaskoczyć? – w czarnych oczach zabłysła ekscytacja. 

\- Prawie. – skrzywił się.

\- Yatta! – krzyknął malec, podskakując. – Słyszałeś tatusiu!? Słyszałeś!? Prawię zaskoczyłem tatę! 

\- Słyszałem. Brawo. Świetna robota. – Naruto pochwalił chłopca, nie przestając przeczesywać palcami jego ciemnych włosków, spomiędzy których wreszcie wysunęły się ciemne uszka. 

\- Idę do Kakashiego. Może uda mi się zaskoczyć dziadka – krzyknął malec, wybiegając na dwór. 

\- Hatake z pewnością się ucieszy. – skrzywił się. 

\- Tak. Zwłaszcza, gdy Itachi nazwie go dziadkiem. – obaj wybuchli śmiechem na wspomnienie przerażonej miny starszego jonina, ilekroć ich syn zwracał się do niego per dziadku. 

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał. – Nie spałeś dzisiaj najlepiej. 

\- Mała była w nocy niespokojna. Miałem wrażenie, że próbuje wykopać mi dziurę w brzuchu. – Naruto przysiadł mu na kolanach, z czego Sasuke momentalnie skorzystał, zamykając męża w swoich objęciach. Strasznie się za nim stęsknił. Nie miało znaczenia, że blondyn był zaledwie kilka pokoi dalej, odsypiając nieprzespaną noc, a on sam od tygodnia był w domu, odmawiając udziału w misjach poza najbliższymi okolicami wioski. Chciał mieć Naruto i ich dzieci na oku. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby coś się działo. 

Wiedział, że jest odrobinę zbyt nadopiekuńczy, ale nie potrafił inaczej. Naruto był jego domem. Nie tylko mężem i ojcem jego dzieci. Był jego sercem, światłem i kolorem w pełnym szarości życiu. 

I choć lisek potrafiłby żyć samotnie w lasach Konohy, co udowodnił ucieczką przed paroma laty i ukrywaniem przez kilka tygodni, tak Sasuke obawiał się, że on sam nie dałby rady. Nie potrafiłby już przeżyć bez swojego serca. Itachi, Naruto i ich nienarodzona córka byli jego słabością, a zarazem źródłem niewyobrażalnej siły. Byli jego podporą i motywacją. Dla nich chciał się stać lepszy. 

Lepszym mężem. Lepszym ojcem. Lepszym człowiekiem. 

I wierzył w to. Wierzył, że mu się uda. Dzięki nim. Dzięki rodzinie, która kochała go bez względu na wszystko. 

Szczerze i bezwarunkowo. 

I to wszystko zawdzięczał jemu. 

Małemu, wygłodzonemu liskowi, którego znalazł kilkanaście lat temu w drodze powrotnej z misji. Chłopcu, który z biegiem lat wyrósł na wspaniałego mężczyznę, który zdominował jego życie, na powrót otwierając go na innych. Który wniósł życie do jego umierającego świata. 

Kochał go. Kochał każdą cząstką swojego jestestwa i zamierzał mu to okazywać na każdym kroku. 

Naruto ujął w dłoń jego policzek i pogładził go kciukiem, patrząc na niego roziskrzonymi szczęściem i miłością oczami.

\- Kocham cię. – wyszeptał blondyn, jakby czytał mu w myślach. 

\- Jesteś całym moim światem, mały lisku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, to już koniec historii. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobała.


End file.
